Relations Again
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: Blood is thick and it calls to itself. After the Jewel is completed, Naraku dead, and things are starting to settle down, a run in with a newcomer leads to new problems. Read and Review Please.
1. You What?

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**Editor:** Angels-do-exist

**Beta-Reader:** MissKatt - freaking pro... no I meant it...)

A/N: well I took this down a long while back and started to write an original story... but loving this show and wanting to actually get this story back up I decided to do a re-boot of the story... so here it is.

_THIS IS NOT A SELF INSERT FIC... YOU ARE SAFE FROM THE EVILS OF MARRY SUE!_

I'm setting this story just after the jewel is completed...ish you'll see... you'll see. But keep in mind this means Kikyo is dead, Rin and Kohaku are with Sess, and as far as I'm concerned for right now the story could even be set in the same fic universe as Chiaztolite's _Rulers of Four Directions because_ let's all face it the girl just writes so damn well for Sesshoumaru and you can't fault the world building she does. GO READ HER FIC... like... NOW!

**CHAPTER 1**: You What! (edited... like three times... XD)

Kagome looked from stall to stall as the group walked through the center of the village they had just entered. It was a rather large village and the town was more than busy with people buying and trading goods. As she stopped to view some interesting herbs, her mind wandered back to the reason why they were there.

There had been a rumor of a demon destroying towns in the area, but that really wasn't the reason why they were there. One of the refuges who had brought the stories to Kaede's village had claimed the demon held a shard of the jewel.

'_How could there still be a shard left... I've looked the jewel over and over... there isn't a single place for another shard.'_ Kagome unconsciously reached to her neck where the now completed jewel hung from a necklace. She had thought it was odd to hear such a rumor, but Inuyasha had insisted that they should at least look into it; just in case the rumor held some truth.

Kagome leaned into Sango before whispering to her. "Is it just me or has Inuyasha been even more on edge since we beat Naraku."

Sango nodded as she looked around the village they were walking through. "Agreed... do you think he suspects Naraku isn't really gone?" She was enjoying the reprieve from the constant battles and the current village they were in had more than interesting cloth and materials. Sango was mentally note of which stalls to pay a visit to when Inuyasha's voice broke her form her thoughts. sly

"Hey! Would you two stop holding us up and get a move on!" Inuyasha growled out as he continued to walk down the street. '_Why am I rushing to get this done... it's not like there anything else to do...'_

Kagome shook her head as she stared at Inuyasha's back. "Naraku never was easy to figure out... I think Inuyasha is just cautious that he might not really be gone." Kagome couldn't help but let a sly smile cross her face. "At least Miroku's Windtunnel is closed, so finding him someone to have his heir shouldn't be much trouble." She cut a glance at Sango who blushed before a soft laugh slipped by her lips.

Miroku shot a glance over his shoulder at the sound of Sango's laughter. '_Wonder what is so funny?'_

A pair of green eyes slowly followed the group as they walked. The eyes focused on Inuyasha, watching him as he led his pack through the town. '_Weird pack. I had heard you were traveling with odd company; but a miko, kitsune kit, demon slayer, and a monk was not what I expected. Hmm, and __that outfit the miko is wearing... it couldn't be...'_

The eyes looked over Inuyasha once again as he walked, noting his build and the sword at his side. '_He doesn't look too strong... wonder if he is really that good of a fighter...'_

Inuyasha turned around, an annoyed tone in his voice as he began to speak. "You know, if you guys weren't so slow we could have already found out where this stupid demon is!" Inuyasha crossed his arms as he stared at Kagome. "But you keep stopping at every damn stall to look at crap we don't need!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome paused, letting the unspoken threat sink in. "Why are you so on edge? Naraku is gone and the jewel is completed; why are we way up here in the north looking for a rumor that couldn't possibly be true? The jewel is complete! There is no way there is another shard!" She stared at Inuyasha with a suspicious glare.

Inuyasha jerked his head away from her gaze as he stammered for a response. "I... I... Keh, I just thought it would be a good idea to check out this rumor, that's all."

Shippou jumped on top of Inuyasha's head as he grinned back at Kagome. "Or was this all just an excuse to keep Kagome on this side of the well for a week or two more?"

Inuyasha grabbed Shippou off his head, holding the kitsune by the back of his neck. "You know, I bet I could throw you far enough you couldn't find your way back, runt."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, her voice faltering as she stared off to the side of the two.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha dropped the kit, who instantly bounded into Kagome arms. "You're lucky shrimp..."

"Shhh..." Kagome said in far more serious a tone than Inuyasha had expected. The two demons watched as Kagome seemed to stare blankly for a second before flinching.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to focus as best she could. It had only been for a second, but now without the kitsune and the hanyou bickering in front of her she could feel it. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sensing a shard nearby, a small one..."

"YOU WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed loud enough to literally bring the attention of every nearby villager. Inuyasha glanced around at the people staring before turning his attention back to the girl. "Where... are you sure?" He whispered in a rushed voice, his hand absently reaching for the hilt of his sword.

Miroku leaned between Kagome and Inuyasha, looking at the two. "What is the matter, Kagome?"

She didn't get a chance to open her mouth before Inuyasha spoke over her. "Jewel shard." The half demon glanced around them again as people started to go about their day once again. "Kagome, where it is?"

Sango watched Miroku shoot a worried glance down at his right hand. "This doesn't mean Naraku is alive, Miroku." Sango faked a smile as she put a hand on the monk shoulder, trying to reassure him. '_Just let him be dead... let him still be dead.'_

"Shhhhh..." Kagome said again and closed her eyes tighter; trying hard to focus on what she believed was the smallest shard she had ever felt. "It's close... really close. I think I can tell which direction it is in."

The figure sitting on the bench let his shoulder length hair cover his eyes as he took another bite of the skewered fish. '_What the hell is going on with them... they just started whispering... lemon... this fish needs lemon badly.'_

Green eyes watched as the girl started walking forward, as if she was looking for something. '_What is going... is she walking this way?' _The person sat, frozen as the miko, followed by the rest of the group, turned and slowly walk right towards him. '_They don't know me... did she see me looking at them? No, she is probably just looking for something... there is zero reason to freak, she is just looking for... why she looking right at me!'_

Kagome had only walked a few yards before her eyes snapped onto her target. "There!" She raised her hand, pointing at a brown haired teen sitting on a bench with his back to the large stone building. "He has it! It's in his right shoulder."

Inuyasha bolted past Kagome, a growl already forming in his throat as his hand landed on the hilt of Tessaiga. "Who are you... and where did you get a piece of the jewel!"

The teen sitting on the bench raised his head, his green eyes locking with Inuyasha's. The young man smirked as he swallowed the bite of fish he'd been chewing. "My luck is just crap..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah so it's not the longest chapter ever but it gets the basic story started... And the last line is so true.

**OH HEY a REVIEW Button! you should click it. :3 **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Friendly Fire

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**Editor:** Angels-do-exist

**Beta-Reader: **MissKatt

A/N: So first chapter went well... wasn't too hard to write and honestly didn't get any burn in hell reviews, so I'm calling it a success!

Chiaztolite's _Rulers of Four Directions _because let's all face it the dude just writes so damn well for Sesshoumaru and you can't fault the word building he does. GO READ THE FIC... like... NOW!

**CHAPTER 2**: Friendly Fire (Edited... err again.. and again)

Inuyasha bolted past Kagome, a growl already forming in his throat as his hand landed on the hilt of Tessaiga. "Who are you... and where did you get a piece of the jewel!"

The teen sitting on the bench raised his head, his green eyes locking with Inuyasha's eyes. The teen smirked as he swallowed the bite of fish he'd been chewing. "My luck is just crap..." The teen stood up and pointed the stick, which still held most of a fish on it, at Inuyasha. "So, your bitch has some kinda problem with me?"

More than annoyed at being referred to as bitch, Kagome glared at the teen. "HEY!"

Green eyes scanned back and forth, looking the group over. '_They all look ready for a fight. Fighting Inuyasha was the plan... but his whole damn pack? Like that __will turn out well...' _The teen shifted, slowly moving to his left, trying to put some distance between himself and the large stone wall, as it blocked the ability to give ground in a fight. He took another bite of the fish, finishing it as he moved away from the wall.

Miroku stepped past Sango as he smiled. "We have no desire to harm you." Miroku held out his hand as if asking for something. "That shard will bring you nothing but difficulty anyway."

"Shard? I don't have a shard of anything..." The teen's voice carried a tone of annoyance. "Still... if you want something from me." The teen shrugged as he put his right hand into his kimono.

Miroku didn't get a chance to move before the small dagger flew at him. He felt something whip past his face, behind him to his right he heard the thud of it connect with something.

Sango peered from behind her Hiraikotsu as the blade bounced off and dropped to the ground.

"Damn... my aims been off all week." The teen laughed as he stepped to his left still trying to get away from the stone wall.

Inuyasha waited for the teen's feet to cross mid step before pouncing at him, his claws flashing forward in a graceful arch.

The teen lunged sideways avoiding Inuyasha's claws that sliced through the air. His shoulder collided with the stand he had bought the fish from. Before he could correct his balance, the stand gave way and collapsed. The teen had to lunge again; diving backwards over the falling stand as the hanyou crashed into the spot he had just been.

"You going to fight or just run like a coward!" Inuyasha yelled as he straightened up.

The Teen regained his footing as he glanced about to see he was finally in a wide enough area to give him options. "You going to keep missing me like a moron?"

Inuyasha dash forward, become little more than a red blur.

The Teen waited, until the instant before Inuyasha's powerful overhead slash connected, to slip to the side as he brought his hand up in an uppercut to the sternum.

Inuyasha flinched for the split second that the force of the punch lifted him off the ground. As his feet touched the stone street of the village, he straightened up, swinging his right arm. Inuyasha smirked as he backhanded the smirking Teen in the face before letting his hand open and his claws slice his face as he fell away.

The Teen spun with the blow, stumbling away a few paces before shacking his head. _"He hits like a truck." _The Teen paid no attention to the blood as he knelt grabbing his own left wrist with his right hand. "You hit like a bitch."

"Ha, Then why am I the one standing." Inuyasha mocked as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm not going easy on you just because your a weak human... throw a knife at my friends and you earned what is coming.

"Oh, Imma earn this." The Teams hands began to glow faintly with a white aura before he surged forward toward the Hanyou in front of him.

Inuyasha blinked at how fast the human Teen had close the gap between them. Inuasha brought his first forward, punching down.

Inuyasha's punch connected at the same time the Teen landed a hard, straight, punch to Inuyasha's chest, driving him backwards.

Kagome and the others rushed up behind Inuyasha as he stumbled to a heap on the ground. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly. She quickly turned to face the teen, notching an arrow into her bow. "Don't move, I don't want to hurt you."

"Inuyasha, do you always let your bitch fight for you? If you need a breather I can wait." The teen mocked.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to let a curse slip, but found his breath hard to draw. A wave of energy suddenly passed through his body, weakening him. _'____That bastard's not a demon... he a priest! That punch was laced with spiritual energy…'_

Kagome glance at Inuyasha who was struggling trying to get back to his feet. _"What kinda deamon could take Inuyasha's strength like this?"_ She fired the notched arrow towards the teen. She felt something brush past her neck, a red line forming in its wake. Kagome brought her hand up to her neck only to feel warm blood. "What?"

As the arrow was fired the Teen snaked his left hand into his pocket. As the arrow connected he withdrew his hand, flinging small dagger, at the Miko. The pain in his shoulder was rewarded as the point of the blade grazed her neck before meeting with the girl's bow string, slicing both as it passed. The teen felt his strength drain away as he dropped to one knee, clutching the shaft of the arrow. 'D_amn it!'_

As Inuyasha gathered himself, the second dagger bounced Sango's Hiraikotsu and she had seen enough. She stepped forward, planting her front leg hard into the ground and twisting her body, she let her weapon fly. "Hiraikotsu!"

"Son of a-" The teen barely had a moment to collapse onto the ground before the giant boomerang came thundering through the area above him.

Inuyasha rushed forward, bringing a clawed hand forward. The teen lunged back at him, drawing the still shining arrow from his shoulder as his hand brightened and intensified the glow around the arrow. The Teen brought the arrow forward, stabbing it into Inuyasha's stomach. At the same time, the hanyou connected with the teen's stomach and both doubled over, screaming as a brilliant light exploded from the arrow, engulfing them.

Shippo watched with wide eyes as the light faded, leaving a black haired Inuyasha standing weakly over the kneeling teenager.

Kagome took a step forward her eyes as wide as Shippo's. "Inuyasha!" She winced holding her neck tighter.

The teen rose with the last of his strength, grabbing Inuyasha by the collar of his robe, and his hand pulled back to strike the now black haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Miroku yelled.

'_He isn't getting out of this!' _The teen wasn't even able to land his punch before the bone boomerang plowed into his back nearly ripping him apart, sending him tumbling to the ground.

The air left Inuyasha's lungs in a muffled gasp as the weapon connected with him, driving him back onto the hard dirt of the street.

Sango caught her weapon as the teen rolled to a stop, face down in front of Kagome. Inuyasha came to a rest just beside him, face up and eyes closed. A still silence gripped over the group as no one moved. Blood ran from the mouths of the men lying on the ground; both unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now... will try to write more a little later this week... Action scenes are hard, but you have to do them to get to the characters interaction later. :P

Edited like five times... a reader had a problem with the fact Inuyasha's group just tried to kill the teen for no reason... I kinda did too... ^_^


	3. Tied For Last

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Author: **Ark Angel HFB

**CHAPTER 3**: Tied For Last (2nd Edited)

The world was fuzzy as darkness still hung around him. Slowly, sounds drew him awake: a girl's voice talking about some jewel, another woman speaking of threats, a man speaking of something strange about someone, and a child asking for a treat from the first woman. He tasted blood in his mouth and the scent of slightly burned fish reached his nose. His shoulder and back felt sore and stiff; he felt weak in general. His mind spun as he tried to focus.

As his chest expanded in a breath, the sensation of ropes reached him. They wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. He kept his breathing steady, his mouth just barely open and his eyes closed. A soft glow from a central fireplace flickered across him and he could feel it's warmth as well as the sound of rain from outside.

Again, voices from the room around him reached his ears.

"Inuyasha said he is fine, but I'm not sure..." He heard a female voice. Young, but tired.

"Cause I am. Maybe you should worry about you damn self a bit more!" Was almost snarled from across the room.

"Stupid, Inuyasha. He's just upset about losing." A child, loud and blunt.

"Feh!"

"I'm not sure if you can say he lost." The young voice again.

"Yeah, I think it had more to do with Kagome's arrow, Shippo." Another female, her voice sounding more firm, but kind.

"I think the only one who won anything was Sango." A male's voice, a joking tone as he chuckled before a loud slap echoed through the room.

"Stupid monk! Keep your hands to yourself." The other female, her voice angry.

"Baka!" The child laughed.

The teen let his eyes crack open. His dark brown hair hung just in front of them, hiding his eyes as he scanned the room. '_So this is how his pack acts. What the hell is that girl wearing? Wait... I... I've seen that outfit before...'_

"So", The female with the young voice paused, her face turning to look at him. "What do we do about him?"

"You said the jewel shard in his shoulder is rather deep. With his injuries if he is in fact human and not youkai, I don't think we can get it out just yet." said the man dressed as a monk.

"He looks about my age. You think he will be alright?" The younger female sighed. "I wonder how he even found a shard so small."

"You know, in a funny way, he looks a lot like Inuyasha when he was human. For a second I thought I was seeing double." The older female said, her voice sounding more joking this time. "His injuries are pretty bad, but he seems to be healing really fast."

"His clothes aren't right..." The young girl mumbled suddenly. "They look like something from my home..."

The floorboards creaked as steps approached from the left of him.

"Who cares how he is doing or what he is freaking wearing. Just cut his whole damn arm off and be done with it! He's nothing more than some power hungry bastard who found a shard and used it to get stronger. Nothing new from the others we run into." Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha, that would be a bit much. We don't need to hurt him." The firm voice said. "Are you sure you should even be up?"

"I'm fine! I'm a hanyou. I've been fine for a while... It just took a bit for my youkai blood to kick back in after being purified." Inuyasha's voice was harsh. "And this bastard has been awake for a while too."

"Inuyasha..." The young voice stated flatly. An unspoken threat seeming to drift behind her voice.

The teen could feel the hanyou standing over him, glaring down. His breath, short and rumbling like a growl, was all he could hear when his knuckles popped.

"Cut the act!" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed the stranger's hair, yanking his head back to force the Teen to look up.

The teen winced in pain as he glared up at Inuyasha. "Bastard." He spat as he felt dizzy for a moment.

"You think I can't tell when someone's heart speeds up when they wake up? I'm a hanyou, moron! I can hear better than you humans."

"Inuyasha , cut it out!" The girl in the rather short skirt yelled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha turned, literally slinging the teen's head downward as he stalked back to his corner of the room.

The teen pulled his legs up, inching his knees closer to his face before resting his head on them and sighed. "So, how did you spot me? And what are you going to do with me?"

Kagome blinked before staring. "What do you mean 'spot' you? I just sensed the jewel shard," There was a pause before Kagome smiled. "We just want the shard in your shoulder. We aren't going to do anything to you. You can relax if you are worried."

The next few moments were filled with Kagome telling everyone's names and explaining about the Jewel. The teen sat motionlessly with his head still on his knees.

"So, what is your name?" Kagome asked as she finished. The group sat staring at him.

The teen kept his head down as he turned ever so slightly to the left, his green eyes glaring at Inuyasha through his hair. "Haydin," he answered. He raised his head to look over at the group before he placed his head back on his knees. "Can you take these ropes off?" He asked.

"Hell NO!" Inuyasha yelled as he glared at him. "If you think you're running off with the Jewel Shard, you have another thing coming!"

"Pff," Haydin scoffed. "What happened to the stronger, better, faster crap you were going on about..." He lifted his head to glare at Inuyasha once again. "If you're so damn strong, then why did I have your ass until your stupid pack jumped in?"

"Pack_?" _Sango repeated, staring at Haydin.

"Like I needed them," Inuyasha countered. "You just got lucky. If it wasn't for Kagome's arrow, I'd have wiped the floor with you." He paused to glare at Haydin's shoulder. "And you got a freaking shard of the Jewel! You're not even using your own damn power!"

Haydin turned his head, spitting at the taste of blood in his mouth. "Whatever bro, if it makes you sleep better, tell yourself whatever you want. But, if you are so cocky then take these ropes off." Haydin glared, but his mind still felt fuzzy between the throbbing in his head and tightness of the ropes.

"Bro?" Inuyasha looked confused for a moment before Kagome broke in.

Kagome stared at Haydin. "Brother, Shortening it and saying it like that is like saying friend... guys say it a lot in my..." Kagome trailed off, her eyes locked on Haydin. _'____His outfit is all black, but... it is just like a school uniform. I was going to ignore it but…is he even from this time? Maybe others from my time can use the well!'__  
_  
Haydin locked eyes with Kagome. "Guys say it a lot in your what?" He asked as he looked at the girl, his mind racing.

"Home..." Kagome replied.

"so your village... or city..." He was sure he had seen her before, but where? The blank was driving him nuts. She was someone important. The mere fact that she was traveling with Inuyasha and was protector of the Jewel gave her importance. His mind turned over and over until finally, he gave up.

Kagome stared at Haydin looking at his shirt and shoes. _"I'm sure of it..."_

"Well I ain't your damn brother, moron!" Inuyasha spat as he crossed his arms.

The room fell dead silent except for the fire's slow crackling.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I'm off to write another chapter or two. Going to try to get about chapter or two a week from here out... summer give me a ton of free time... also got to work on my jujitsu... don't want my jujitsu brother to be schooling me when we meet back up after summer... like hell if I'll be out done. Oh and I'm working on my first album of music... not really sure what to call it but it's coming together all in all.

As all way would love some reviews guys, and thanks to those who have reviewed.

Anyway again, special thanks to Chiaztolite, best Sess writer I've seen... as well as the best editor I've had in a long time.


	4. Scents

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**Editor:** Angels-do-exist

**Beta-Reader:** MissKatt

A/N: Yeah, so in doing this fic I'm really trying to keep things moving faster than the last time... I'm taking 35 chapters and getting to the same point in about 7 to 8... hopefully while still keeping the charm of the older fic. Oh, and hey, start writing this chapter and freaking plot just fell right into my lap... good times baby, good times!

Anyway hope you guys like it because from this point on I'm going to be doing some odd things... like taking whole sections into POV writing, taking whole chapters to focus on one character, getting a little romance In there, and hopefully making a character that everyone will love in Haydin... or hate... either way.

Wrote the whole chapter to www . youtube watch?v=II39Y9yrmB0&feature=related

Anyway I'm sending Inuyasha up to bat first

**CHAPTER 4**: Scents (Edited)

Kagome sighed as she poured a small cup of green liquid. "Here Inuyasha drink this, it will help you heal." Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha holding out the cup to him.

"I said I was fine... You'd think by now you'd get that I'm a hanyou." Inuyasha took the cup sniffing it. "What is this anyway. It smells weird."

Kagome stretched as she settled back into a sitting position by the small fire. "I got a few knew herbs today, the lady said that one helped with blood flow and healing."

Inuyasha eyed Kagome for a moment before downing the tea. "Well it sure isn't sold for the taste..."

Kagome watched Inuyasha set the tea cup down before he blinked. "You feeling ok?"

"Why... wouldn't I..." Inuyasha's chin dropped to his chest as slumped back against the wall. There was a pause for a moment before Inuyasha started snoring softly.

"What was that stuff?" Shippo asked as he learn over the pot looking into it.

"Don't drink touch it." Kagome said in a hushed tone. "I got that herb just for Inuyasha. He hasn't been sleeping at all in the last few weeks so I asked the herbalist for something that could help even a youkai sleep. She said it was very strong." Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's coat, guiding him to the floor in a laying position. "He'll wake up by morning feeling rest... maybe he won't be so on edge."

xxxXXXxxx

Inuyasha's eyes flickered open as he woke in a panic. His gaze jumped from member to member, his ears listened to their heartbeats, his nose smelling for any sign of harm. He sighed as he mentally cursed himself for his own stupidity at the panicked rush of emotions; they slipped away, leaving only a small feeling of something being amiss. Ever since Naraku's death, Inuyasha had been battling a nagging feeling that Naraku's wasn't dead and it was all part of a horrible trick. He had just started to win that fight, but when rumors of a demon with a jewel shard had stirred, all the old frustrations and fears rose up to the surface again.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax. He let the sound of the rain outside ease his mind. "The sooner we get the shard out of this moron's shoulder the sooner it is really all over." Inuyasha murmured to himself. The words had barely left his mouth before his eyes shot open, darting to the spot where the teen had been. Only ropes were there to stare back at him.

"BASTARD!"

Kagome opened her eyes in time to see Inuyasha bolting from the room. "Inuyasha? is it morning already?"

"Tell Sango to learn how to tie a damn knot!" Was all that was the hanyou shouted back as he rushed from the room. Inuyasha didn't bother breaking stride, as he slammed the sliding door open and bolted down the hall. His nose locked onto the scent of the teen as he growled to himself.

xxxXXXxxx

Inuyasha burst out into the rain his nose working hard as he tried to sort through hundreds of scents and the overwhelming freshness of the water that fell all a round him. He ran over the soaked road as he raced out of the village; his feet connecting less and less with the ground, the distance covered with each step increasing. The scent was already faint. He leaned forward as he reached the row of trees that lined of the forest outside the village.

The scent of mud was becoming more dominate as he ran. Inuyasha skidded to a halt as he rushed into a small clearing that had been enveloped in a horrible odor. He brought his hand up, using the cloth of his sleeve to shield his face from the offensive scent. His head swam for a moment as the scent nearly overpowered him. He glanced around the clearing, spotting small red weeds that seemed to be giving off the odor. He slowly dropped to one knee trying to pick up his targets scent.

A moment passed before he could no longer stand the smell of the weeds around him and he leapt back into the dense forest. "How the hell am I supposed to track him through that crap? Sango would love that stuff... or Shippo..." Inuyasha mumbled as he shivered, thinking of the trouble either of his pack-mates could cause for him with such powerful herb.

Before he went back to trying to following the scent, Inuyasha took a moment to look up at the darkened sky, letting the rain fall on his face and clean the foul scent from his nose. He then knelt once again; inhaling his target's faint scent before he followed the scent to the edge of the clearing. The scent turned and followed the outside edge of the clearing, never entering into the field of weeds. Inuyasha glanced back at the clearing before narrowing his eyes. '_If he thought he was being tracked, why did he go through those weeds...' _Inuyasha put aside his thoughts as he once again took up the chase.

The hanyou reached a small stream, leaping over it in an easy jump. However, as soon as his feet reached the ground he planted his feet firmly, skidding to a halt and sending mud and rocks splashing into the trees around him. "What?"

Inuyasha head snapped from side to side, as he had lost the scent again. He spun for a moment in total frustration. '_I over ran it... again.' _Realizing his mistake, he leapt back across the stream. As he landed he knelt sniffing the ground and air. After a moment, he picked the scent back up and stood. "Up stream." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he once again broke into a sprint.

xxxXXXxxx

"Knots have nothing to do with it." Sango said as she picked up a section of rope. "It has been ripped apart." Sango held the thick rope up for the others to see.

Kagome got to her feet and put her shoes on. "Come on, Inuyasha went after him alone." She was almost to the doorway before she realized that Sango and Miroku hadn't moved. "Guys come on, we have to help." She said, her face painted with concern.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I can't track as well as Inuyasha." Shippo spoke softly as he looked down. The thought of letting down the group weighed heavily on him. "And it's raining."

Miroku stood, walking over to Kagome before placing a hand on her shoulder. "There isn't any way for us to know where he went." He paused, looking back at Sango. "Much less keep up with him when Kirara has to carry all of us. If we just wait I'm sure he will return soon." The small fire cat purred out agreement.

"But he isn't..." Kagome stopped, her voice faltering. "He could still be hurt from earlier."

"Kagome, I'm sure," Sango began, but words failed her as she glanced back at the ropes.

There was an awkward moment of silence as everyone's mind conjured dark possibilities.

Miroku smiled as he tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder, pulling her attention back to him and trying to comfort her. "I am most sure Inuyasha is fine; we must simply await his return."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'll make some tea for us while we wait." She walked to the center of the room before picking up a small wooden rod to poke the fire pit back to life. She placed a pot of water atop the hot coals. "I bought some other herbs that I wanted to try making some tea out of anyway." Kagome smiled as she glanced back at Sango. "It is supposed to help calm a person's nerves." The priestess stirred continuously as she placed the small orange strips of plant into the water to soak.

Sango nodded as she examined the torn rope in her hand. "I think we could all use that."

xxxXXXxxx

Inuyasha looked to the muddy ground to see foot prints and grinned. Only to notice how far each step was from the last. _"How the hell is he doing that?" _He pushed the thought out of his mind as he drove himself forward.

xxxXXXxxx

Haydin skidded to a stop as he knelt by a large tree. _"I should have kept my shit with me... Like fighting him without a blade was a good idea... hell, if he'd draw his blade what the hell would I have done." _

Haydin pulled a large bag from the base hollowed base of the tree. He examined his mud covered bag cursing at the mess. By the time he heard the rustling of air and splash of rain drops being struck mid-fall, it was too late. A force slammed into him from the side, sending him air born and causing the sack he was holding to fly out of his hand. As Haydin connected with the muddy ground, something clamped around his neck driving his head down into the ground. His eyes looked up through the rain, mud, and darkness to lock onto the face of a rather furious looking hanyou.

Inuyasha's free hand was raised, claws ready to strike, his eyes glaring down as if daring resistance; his knee resting atop his prey's chest to insure no escape.

There was a long pause, the two stayed motionless. The rain had already soaked both of them and continued to fall in heavy drops. "Get off me, moron. God You stink..." Haydin spat the insult with what air was left in his chest.

"Sure." Inuyasha brought his hand down, clenching it into a fist before it connected with Haydin's face.

* * *

A/N: Yeah long wait sorry... writing the next chapter now... ^_^

Please Favorite, Set to the alert list, and Review. I will be updating more often promising you that.


	5. Sighs

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer: **Ark Angel HFB

**Beta-Reader:** MissKatt

**A/N:** Right now looks like we are on pace to a chapter 7 or 8 climax. Or at least the end to one story arch. Just for

Anyway this chapter I'm going for some plot building... yeah I know right... anyway this chapter is more about Kagome in the start and then shifts back to Inuyasha...

And here is a long chapter just for Chiaztolite.

BTW... if a certain scene in the end of chapter seem kinda awkward... it was just as freaking awkward for me when I wrote it. But I had fun with it so meh. XD

**CHAPTER 5**: Sighs (Edited... Four damn times... XD)

Inuyasha's free hand was raised, claws ready to strike, his eyes glaring down as if daring resistance; his knee resting atop his prey's chest to insure no escape.

There was a long pause, the two stayed motionless. The rain had already soaked both of them and continued to fall in heavy drops. "Get off me, moron. You stink..." Haydin spat the insult with what air was left in his chest.

"Sure." Inuyasha brought his hand down, clenching it into a fist before it connected with Haydin's face.

xxxXXXxxx

Kagome sighed, she was sleepy; her eyes felt heavy and burned for rest. Her legs felt stiff from sitting for a prolonged amount of time. She took another sip of tea as waves of frustration and anxiety engulfed her. Absentmindedly, she reached up and took hold of the jewel that hung from her neck. She focused on it for a moment, a small glow of spiritual energy surging from her hand into the jewel.

Lately, whenever she had a worry or something deeply troubling her, the jewel seemed to feed on the emotion. If she didn't break the buildup of emotion now, it would end with her in tears or in a rage over nothing. Still, the worry hung with her and so once again, Kagome took a long sip of the orange tea and let out sigh.

Miroku sipped his tea quietly, already having been knocked to the floor twice by the object of his affection. He had retired from the chase to contemplate a more long term solution. '_If Naraku is truly gone from this world then there is nothing stopping me. I have no real reason not to.' _Another slow sip of tea was taken as he watched Sango out of the corner of his eyes.

Sango was taking her time to clean the older blade she used for daily mundane tasks. Her hands carefully ran the blade along a smooth stone, try to restore the blades sharp edge.

Miroku's staff gave off a soft ring of metal as he shifted to refill his tea cup. He was interrupted as Inuyasha slid open the door to the room, the teen slung over his shoulder.

"You're back!" Kagome was to her feet in an instant to greet him as he walked into the room.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered absently, lowering his right shoulder and letting the unconscious teen fall to the wooden floor with a thud. Inuyasha's face looked like he was ill, his breathing seemed staggered. He glared down at the teen who was starting to stir, a soft growl rumbling in inuyasha chest. He wasn't sure what it was about the human, but every time he looked at him his instincts screamed at him to fight.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, her voice barely audible to the rest of the group. "You took so long, I was starting to think that…" Kagome trialed off, leaving the empty space to take the place of words too painful for her to speak.

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes not leaving the teen as he began to move. The hanyou let a large bundle drop from his other shoulder and crossed his arms, a glare still plastered on his face. "I'm fine, Kagome. The bastard just covered a hell of a lot of ground."

"What is in that bag, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as Shippo hopped from the floor to Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't know. It's got some kinda seal on it." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome meeting her eyes for a brief moment before looking back to the teen. "It's his."

Haydin slowly rolled to his hands and knees, a free hand finding its way to hold his aching skull. After a second he took a deep breath and pushed himself up, using the wall as a brace, his other free hand still clamped on the side of his head. "Hitting me that many times wasn't enough; you had to drag me through those damn weeds!" His hand shifted to his mouth like he was going to be sick.

Inuyasha glared at Haydin. "If you'd gone out faster, I'd have stopped sooner."

Haydin took a step towards Inuyasha and was greeted with a low growl. Kagome took a step back and Shippo hid himself under her hair. Sango shifted how she was sitting, readying herself to stand quickly if needed.

Inuyasha took a half step to the side, sliding in front of Kagome and widening his stance, preparing for a fight. "Don't even think about it."

Haydin's head was still down, his hair in front of his eyes. "I'll think about what ever the hell I want. You are not the boss of me moron..."

Inuyasha smirked. "As long as you got a damn shard, I am."

"That doesn't give you the right to anything." Green eyes met gold with a glare as he continued to use the wall for support. "Fine, then I'm going to take a bath, you got a problem with that?"

Inuyasha didn't let his eyes stray from the teenager. "Don't try and run again."

"I was just getting my stuff moron.. If I'd wanted to get away I'd have cut your damn throats in your sleep?" Haydin snapped back, his teeth grinding as he stared daggers at Inuyasha.

Sango rose to her feet, her had firmly gripped on Hiraikotsu.

Silence dragged on untill Haydin took a cautious step forward, bending at the knees. Slowly, he grabbed the long bundle from Inuyasha's feet, his gaze remaining on the hanyou in front of him, not letting his guard down for a moment. As he straightened up, he continued to glare into Inuyasha's eyes, barely having any room to separate them. He turned so his shoulder didn't touch Inuyasha as he moved past him, opening the door of the room. "Which way are the baths?" Haydin turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Follow the hall to the left and then cross the courtyard. It's the second building." Sango said, her voice tense. "And if you run again, I'll be the one to hunt you down."

Haydin walked out of the room, leaving the group in silence and the door open.

Kagome broke the silence first as she took a step towards Inuyasha, letting her arms slip around him as she buried her face into his chest. "You're sure you're ok?"

Inuyasha let his arms encircle Kagome as he held her gently. "I'm fine, would you stop asking?"

Shippo flew back from Kagome's shoulder, landing on the ground and covering his face with both hands. "Inuyasha, you reek! What have you been rolling in?" Shippo yelled in a high pitched squeal from holding his nose.

"He smells like rain and mud. He doesn't really smell bad, Shippo." Kagome muttered turning her face slightly as she snuggled into Inuyasha's fire rat robe.

Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's shoulders softly pushing her away from him. He shook his head, a questioning look on his face. "No, Shippo is right. I ran into these stupid red weeds, they smell horrible. I mean your human, but even your weak nose can smell them right?" Inuyasha asked his eyes looking into Kagome's.

Kagome shook her head and stared blankly at him.

Inuyasha's eye narrowed _"That doesn't line up."_ Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's bag and grabbed a small bottle of mildly scented shampoo, before he turned and walked towards the bath house. "I'll be back."

xxxXXXxxx

Haydin walked past the entrance to the bath house, shaking his head to remove the rain that soaked his hair. He walked to the edge of a large bath, dropping his bag onto the floor before examining the room. At the back of the room was a small pipe that the hot water slowly poured from, no doubt fed by a hot spring somewhere in the hill that the village was built on. _'____Fancy...'_

Haydin discarded his torn and muddy outfit before he stepped into the hot water. He leaned against the side of the pool, letting the warm water ease the day from his mind. His eyes slid closed as he sighed. "What a fucking mess... why are thing never just simple... meet Inuyasha, Beat him, walk away with bragging rights."

Inuyasha walked into the bathhouse a low growl traveling with him as he glared at the teen soaking in the water. He didn't bother disrobing as he stepped into the water letting the hot water rinse away the last of the weed's scent. After a few moments, he removed his rob throwing it over a small stool so that it could dry. Inuyasha kept his gaze on Haydin not letting his guard down.

"So, that weed got to you too?" Haydin said, looking at Inuyasha and flashing him a smile.

"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped. "I ain't your friend."

_'____Is he really this much of a bastard?'_Haydin shook his head, annoyed. "Whatever, if you don't want to talk then finish your damn bath and leave me alone... Stop glaring at me your creeping me out." Haydin crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "You punch like a bitch, by the way." He spat, throwing the only insult out he could think of.

"Just trying not to kill a weak human." Inuyasha smirked while he continued to glare at Haydin. "Funny thing..." Inuyasha paused as he cupped his hands to splash hot water in his face to further clean the scent of the offending plant from him. He took Kagome's bottle of shampoo, working the mild smelling mixture into his hair. He enjoyed the slight bubbling noise that filled his ears as well as the final relief from the weed's assault on his nose. "Shippo hated the scent of that weed."

"So, who would like it?" Haydin spoke not opening his eyes, his arms still crossed.

"But, Kagome couldn't smell it." Inuyasha said in a low voice as he dunked his head under the water.

Haydin looked at the wooden walls around him, thinking of the work that must have gone into making them. As soon as Inuyasha's head was above water he turned his attention back to him. "Weak sense of smell I guess?"

"She couldn't smell it at all." Inuyasha finished rinsing his hair out, his eye still locked on Haydin. "You know, humans tend to have completely crap senses."

Haydin looked away. "Yeah, true."

"So what the hell are you then?" Inuyasha had one knee pulled up, resting an arm on it. His claws just barely reaching the water flexed, sending small ripples across the water as his golden eyes bore holes into Haydin.

Haydin sat up with a startled look on his face, his dark brown hair falling just to his shoulders as he looked at Inuyasha. "Hun?"

"You're not human, are you?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked at Haydin. He could hear the rise in his heart beat.

There was a moment of stillness, with only the sounds of running water from the pipe echoing in the room. Haydin raised his hand as a slight white glow flowed around it like a vaporous flame. "I'm human, just like my mother. She is the one who taught me to be pretty good with spiritual powers too. "

Inuyasha crosses his arms sighing. "Keh, guess you can't be a demon and have that kinda power." Inuyasha closed one eye and keep the other barely open while he looked at Haydin.

Haydin shook his head. "That arrow she shot was rather strong." Haydin winched shaking his hand, dissipating the spiritual aura as he smiled before dropping the hand into the water. "With you around I doubt she fights hand to hand much. You must keep her pretty protected, probably always in the back where it's safe."

Inuyasha looked away. _"Not always."_ He grimaced as he thought over the many times Kagome had been far from safe in their travels. "So your mother some priestess or something?"

Haydin looked, down his smile fading. "She was..."

Inuyasha looked up, thinking. "Well then after we get that shard out of you, why not take us to her and let her teach Kagome."

Haydin kept his head low. "That would be hard. She died a long, time ago." He kept talking as if he was just talking to himself. "Mercenaries attacked us in the woods. There was just too many of them. I should have been able to save her. I should have done something. I was young, but still..." Haydin trailed off his eyes falling to his hand as he toyed with a silver bracelet.

"Feh. Too bad." Inuyasha's voice was quiet. He looked over at Haydin to see him using his thumb to spin a bracelet around his wrist. "What is that?"

"It's a seal. It holds back-" Haydin stop speaking, blinking a few times before looking back up at Inuyasha. "It holds back quite a bit of spiritual energy." Haydin smiled as he chuckled a bit. _'____What the hell is wrong with me!'_

Inuyasha glared. "Really, why would you hold back spiritual energy?"

"If I'm ever in a real bind I can break it for a boost from the stored energy.." Haydin rubbed the back of his head as he shifted lower into the water. "I had a few of them, but I'm down to just two. They were a gift from my mother."

Inuyasha was looking up at the ceiling where two old metal structures held small candles, giving the room light.

"Your mother is dead, right?" Haydin asked, his head rising to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Haydin, his eyes flashing annoyance. "That's none of your damn business." He stood up, retrieving his fire rat robe.

"Humans can live a long time after mating with a youkai... So I guess it wasn't natural." Haydin looked off to the water flowing from the pipe, zoning out and enjoying the sound of the water. Having no conversation left, he shifted to thinking of what exactly he was going to do.

Inuyasha finished dressing and bent to pick up Tessaiga. He was walking out of the room when he paused. He didn't turn around as his breath caught in his throat. "She drowned." Inuyasha exhaled and stalked out of the bath house.

* * *

**A/N: **Well leaving on a bit of a low note... no cliff hanger this time though so maybe that is a plus... Next chapter... Kagome get a bit more focus... Miroku and Sango get some spot light time... and a certain proud full blooded inu-youkai might be dropping in... as always please REVIEW! even just dropping a "good job" is solid motivation to get the next chapter out faster.


	6. Walking

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer: **Ark Angel HFB

**Beta-Reader:** MissKatt

A/N: So Ok... let get things moving in this story. And yes Haydin's bundle is basically my Omni bag of deus ex machina... containing everything and anything I freaking need to move the story along... writing cliches FTW. ^_^

FYI the order I find the characters easy to write for is as follows, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Kirara Miroku, Sango... yeah sango gives me some problems... I usually just make her mad or ticked off about something which isn't really her character at all... but it sure is a nice fail safe.

Also don't ask me why I went into freaking Narrator mode as the start of the third scene... it just seemed to happen that why XD

**CHAPTER 6**: Walking

Inuyasha finished dressing and bent to pick up Tessaiga. He was walking out of the room when he paused. He didn't turn around as his breath caught in his throat. "She drowned. I was too young to save her and I don't remember it well." Inuyasha exhaled and stalked out of the bath house.

Haydin waited until he was sure the hanyou was gone before he examined his old black clothes. He soon decided that the muddy ripped clothes were of little use other than rags. He turned his attention to his bundle while he dragged himself out of the bath. He placed his hand upon the middle of the bag; a seal became visible momentarily before fading away.

The teenager took to undoing the straps that tied the flap at the top of the bag shut. He shuffled through his belongings before slowly pulling out a grey kimono with a green pattern of leaves. He finished tying the solid dark green sash before turning back to the package. He pulled from the bundle a small dagger in a plain sheath and tied to the right side of his belt. He then retrieved a sword from the bag before affixing it to waist on left side.

Haydin paused, looking into the bundle of belongings. Wrapped within a cloth was a pair of sword, an elaborate seal printed on it in blue. Elegant yellow lighting markings ran over their sheaths, their grips wrapped in a black cloth. He grimaced as he looked at the blades, his hand clenching. '_No, I don't need your damn help, mind butting out."_

He redid the ties on the bundle and slung the bag over his shoulder before leaving the room.

xxxXXXxxx

Haydin softly slid the door open to the room to find everyone already asleep, except Inuyasha who sat in the corner watching over them, Tessaiga clutched to his chest.

Inuyasha eyed the blade at Haydin's side with less than ease. "Try anything and I'll cut you into pieces." He flinched as Tessaiga began to rattle in its sheath. '_Tessaiga what the hell is wrong with you?' _He shifted lowering his head, letting his hair cover his eyes. Inuyasha brought his eyes back to Haydin and watched him through the darkness.

Haydin winced, grabbing the right side of his waistline. He glanced down at his dagger that continued to send off subtle pluses. He kept his hand at his side while he walked to the other side of the room before laying down and using the bundle as a pillow.

xxxXXXxxx

Inuyasha had his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe as he led his pack out of the village. Kagome and Sango where chatting over some cloth that Sango had bought that morning. Miroku was walking directly behind with Shippo posted atop of his shoulder. The kit was rolling his eyes at the monks sage advice concerning women. Haydin was walking in the back of the group, his eyes and ears taking in every action of the people in front of him. As the group cleared the village, Kagome increased her speed walking up next to Inuyasha.

Kagome let her gaze drift to her right, enjoying the view of rolling hills. As they walked down the gentle slope, she shifted, pulling her backpack into a more comfortable position. She had packed light for the trip and had run low on supplies. However, before leaving the village she had taken the opportunity to stock up on anything she hadn't seen before or thought would be useful. "So, what are you thinking?" Kagome asked as she glanced back at Haydin.

"Not so loud." Inuyasha let out a barely audible hiss.

"Are your ears hurting?" Kagome whispered so soft she almost couldn't hear herself, her eyes locked on the object she wished was in her grasp.

"No, moron." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he took his hands out of his sleeves.

Kagome exhaled loudly, as she cut her eyes at Inuyasha and held the nonverbal warning with them.

"Sorry." Inuyasha looked away, noticing a deer moving just inside the edge of a nearby stand of trees.

Kagome breathed out again, reaching up and taking hold of the jewel, a small pulse of energy leaving her hand. "Fine, so why do I have to talk so softly?"

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome, his ears lying flat as his mood once again turned sour. "He isn't human..."

"So, you think he is a youkai?" Kagome stepped closer so that her left shoulder was touching Inuyasha's side as they talked.

"Yeah. He's trying to hide it, but doing a crap job." Inuyasha scoffed, clinching his hands. "To knock him out, I had to hit him hard enough to kill Miroku." Inuyasha's ear twitched again, his every sense focused on Kagome. He waited a moment simply enjoying the sensation of her next to him. "Then there is the whole business about him smelling that weed, and the final damn problem was you shooting him with that arrow."

Kagome hummed softly as she thought. "I don't see how my arrow is a problem." She said before she looked back to Inuyasha. "Anyone would be hurt by an arrow." She closed her eyes, her head held high as a smile spread across her soft face. "My arrows are more than a match for most."

'_I love when she talks like that.' _Inuyasha couldn't help the sly smile that spread across his face. "Whatever, then why am I always doing all the work?" Inuyasha flashing a grin at Kagome.

Kagome waved her hand in front of her face while she continued brandishing a smile. "Sure, sure. You did so much this last fight."

"Yeah, well, last night in the bath, his wound from your arrow was pretty much healed. So much for you being a match." Inuyasha rambled on, enjoying the game of teasing Kagome, and having her play back without a 'Sit' command.

Kagome opened her eyes, her face going blank for a moment as if she was concentrating deeply. "His shard doesn't feel corrupt; does he smell like a youkai?" Kagome's face had turned serious. Her voice remained low and again she glanced over her shoulder, earning a questioning expression from Sango.

Inuyasha regretted the abrupt ending of their game. "No, he is hiding it somehow. He almost let something slip last night. He is wearing this stupid bracelet that may have something to do with it." Inuyasha said while he held his wrist like there was something there.

Kagome nodded, her face growing more serious. "There is another problem." Kagome's hand sliding up once again to hold the jewel.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, concern painting his face.

Kagome looked down. "Never mind. One problem at a time." Kagome flashed Inuyasha a smile. "Anyways, I don't think he is a youkai." Kagome shifted her backpack again trying to get it to hang right. "If he'd been a youkai my arrow would have purified him."

Miroku stepped up next to Kagome, a smile on his face. "Yes, I believe him to be simply a powerful human; we have run into a few of those."

"Where the hell did you come from!" Inuyasha spat, his eyes snapping to Miroku. '_I have to stop focusing on Kagome when we are in the open. Anyone could get the jump on us.'_

Sango appeared next to Inuyasha, her face serious. "He isn't human at all, monk. I talked to Shippo about the herb and I think it is a rare plant called dragon's breath." Sango held Kirara in her arms, enjoying softly stroking the small fire cat, who purred affectionately at the attention. "People cannot smell it, but its poison to all but the strongest youkai."

Inuyasha took this moment to stand a bit straighter. "Didn't bother me too much."

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.

Shippo jumped from Miroku's shoulder onto Inuyasha's head, enjoying the safe feeling of being in between the hanyou's ears. "You think maybe he's a fox youkai? We're the best at hiding things and he has this weird bracelet he keeps playing with." Shippo leaned over so he was looking upside down into Inuyasha's face. "It's putting off a funny feel from it."

Inuyasha blew in Shippo's face, enjoying seeing the kitsune flinch. "Watch the ears, runt."

Kagome bit her lip as she thought. "I think he is from my time..." She again pulled on the strip of her overly stuffed backpack as she gave a small hop helping to lift the pack higher up her back. "The clothes he had on yesterday were not from this time."

Everyone stared at Kagome, waiting on her next words.

Kagome grinned, her eyes gleaming as the sun reflected in them. "I have a plan..."

'_What are they mumbling about?' _Haydin's eyes followed the curve of the hills to the right. Trees and small shrubs formed the outline of a forest. '_Why they are talking so soft? Wonder how much they figured out?" _Haydin sighed rubbing his face with his hand. '_Weird pack you got Inuyasha...'_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys... had some real writer's block and This chapter is kinda phoned in... so far this is what I have... just a nice filler scene with the gang coming together about what they think of Haydin so far.

Also I'm enjoying messing with what each character would see in Haydin. Kagome thinking he is from her time, Sango thinking he is a demon, Miroku thinking he spiritual human, and Shippo some kinda trickster youkai.

Next Chapter I plan on getting things moving a bit better... Sesshomaru may be coming into this fic and I'm going to try and do some would building... all in all I got some ideas I think you guys can enjoy. ^_^

* * *

Please leave a REVIEW! they make me happy XD

l

l

l

V


	7. Completion

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer: **Ark Angel HFB

**Beta-Reader:** MissKatt

A/N: So I accidentally thought up a plot in my "Ancient Near East" class... who knew college is good from something XD

**CHAPTER 7:** Completion

'_What are they mumbling about?' _Haydin's eyes followed the curve of the hills to the right. Trees and small shrubs formed the outline of a forest. '_Why they are talking so soft? Wonder how much they figured out?" _Haydin sighed rubbing his face with his hand. '_Weird pack you got Inuyasha...'_

xxxXXXxxx

Haydin had walked quietly at the back of the pack for nearly three hours before the group turned off the road into the forest. He lost sight of them, but kept his pace until he reached where they had turned from the beaten trail into the dense forest that lined the road. He followed to find them circling up in a clearing not far from the road. '_I guess camping on the road would be stupid. There are more than a few warlords in the area who are __marching__ troops.'_

He glanced over the camp as he turned and ducked to pass under a few low of tree branches Inuyasha was talking with the demon slayer, monk, and kitsune. The miko already had her overly stuffed pack open as was digging through it in search of something.

Haydin ignored the glances Inuyasha threw at him as he walked into the small clearing, removing his bag from his shoulder and letting it slip to the ground. He turned to look at the small patch of dirt in the middle of the clearing. The miko had pushed a few small branches and leafs onto it and had started a fire with a small box she quickly placed back into her bag. '_A fire for only a midday meal. How much time do they plan on wasting just sitting here?'_

Kagome added another small branch to the fire and smiled as it crackled to life, starting a good little blaze. She was more than pleased with the little fire. "See Inuyasha, told you the lighter was a good idea."

"Don't you think a fire is a stupid idea? All it does is give away where we are and takes too much time for a mid-day rest." The irritated tone in Haydin's voice brought all eyes on him.

Kagome was annoyed as she climbed to her feet. "If you feel that way, then you don't have to eat anything we cook with the fire."

"Whatever..." Haydin crossed his arms.

"But since you're just standing around, why don't you go get some firewood." Kagome turned around, pulling a small pan from her bag.

"You're crap at building a camp fire and you've lost your mind if you think I'm helping you with anything, so get someone else to get your firewood." Haydin waved his hand at Kagome as if he was waving off a fly. "You don't shoot someone with an arrow, take them hostage, and then ask them to do favors for you."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she reached back into her bag. "Yeah, well, I could have afforded better kindling for a fire if I hadn't had to buy a new bow string." Kagome turned around, using a small cloth to rub the pan clean of any dust. "And you're not a hostage, as soon as we have the shard in your shoulder, you can go. But, since you broke my string, you get to get the firewood." Kagome used the hand with the cloth to imitate how Haydin had waved at her. "Make sure it's dry or I'm not cooking you anything." Kagome called.

Sango, meanwhile, was using a free hand to stop herself form laughing audibly.

Haydin glared flatly at the miko. '_Inuyasha picked a monster.'_ He gritted his teeth as he spun on his heels, stalking towards the woods. "Moron, like there will be anything dry after it rained last night." He swatted a branch in irritation as he walked into the tree line.

"Not my problem." Kagome called as she turned, coping Sango, who continued to use her hand to cover her own mouth.

Inuyasha grinned, enjoying the exchange. A long pause hung in the air. The hanyou closed his eyes, while his ears twitched left and right. Before too long Inuyasha nodded. "We can talk now. What is this great plan you have Kagome?"

Kagome nodded before she took a breath. "First we need to find out if he is a youkai or not."

xxxXXXxxx

Haydin walked till well after he could no longer hear the camp before he looked around the forest. He saw a dry looking branch but stopped short as an uneasy feeling swept over him. His head snapped from side to side and he widened his stance slightly, his foot sliding over the ground, shifting leaves, as he readied himself. "Come out!"

His eyes were drawn to movement to his left. He placed his hand the hilt of his dagger and waited. A moment later another slight jerking motion revealed the location of the presence behind a tree it was using for cover. Haydin dashed forward, the dagger coming out in a sweeping motion, his grip reversing to follow with another slice. Pulses of air burst from the arcs of the blade's path and crashed into the tree. The waves of energy ripped through the tree before continuing on, tearing into the space behind the tree.

Haydin watched the tree fall only to leave open air behind. Spinning he looked around. '_Nothing. No birds. No youkai. I know I saw something, felt something..." _Haydin sheathed his blade as he remained standing, still looking around him.

xxxXXXxxx

"What was that noise?" Miroku looked up from tending the fire.

"A tree, it fell over." Haydin dropped three large branches and a few small twigs next to the tiny fire. He threw a glance over his shoulder into the woods as he walked to the opposite side of the clearing. '_I know I saw something. Why am I shaking?' _He closed his eyes as he walked, sighing to calm his breathing.

Inuyasha dropped from his perch in a tree as he nodded towards Shippo. He waited for Haydin to pass before calling to him. "Hey moron, catch."

Haydin turned in time to feel something slam into his chest. He cradled the item while looking down to see that Inuyasha had thrown Tetsusaiga to him. He looked up, his face a wash of confusion as he shifted the sword into his hands. "What... I... Why?"

Inuyasha's arms were crossed as he stared as if he was expecting something. There was a moment with nothing said before a lone spark shoot from the hilt of the blade into the air. A moment later the entire length of the sword was engulfed with bolts of energy.

Haydin screamed, lurching forward as the sword tumbled from his hands. His vision blurred, his hands shook at the pain from the scorch marks. His breath came in short gasps through clenched teeth as he dropped to one knee.

Inuyasha didn't waste a second, his right hand reclaiming Tetsusaiga, his left hand snagging Haydin by the neck. He push off from the ground, driving forward as he slammed Haydin into a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Haydin didn't get a chance to move before an orange blur flashed in front of him and part of his vision was left white.

"Good job Shippo." Inuyasha let go of Haydin, grinning as he slumped down the trunk of the tree, a sutra stuck to his forehead. "Good to see your still worth something, Miroku." Inuyasha threw the comment over his shoulder as he tied Tetsusaiga back to his waist.

'_Why the hell can't I move?' _Haydin's breath came more easily as the pain ebbed away, he managed to glare up at the red clad hanyou standing over him.

"My sutras have never been in question have they?" Miroku stood, his normal sly smile on his face. "Inuyasha, you are not suggesting that what I do as a profession to be fake, are you? I'm hurt." Miroku held a hand to his chest, his staff ringing as he shifted.

"Whatever, ya crook. Think I didn't notice you taking the inn for what it was worth this morning." Inuyasha spit as he shifted his gaze back to Haydin sitting cross legged at the bottom of the tree. "As for you, if you think playing dumb will work this time forget it. Tetsusaiga rejects youkai and that sutra wouldn't be binding you if you didn't have youkai blood."

Haydin remained silent while glaring daggers through his hair.

"He probably thought he could find a moment to steal the jewel." Sango said, as she added the twigs and the smallest log to the fire.

Inuyasha knelt, his right hand grabbing Haydin by the neck. "Well the bastard isn't getting that chance."

Haydin's eyes widened as Inuyasha raised his left hand. He flinched, his eyes closing as the strike reached him. He held his breath as Inuyasha pulled his hand back, blood drenching his fingers. The pain spread through his chest as he felt Inuyasha stand. His eyes opened to see Inuyasha's hand covered in blood, and the smallest shimmer of something between his fingers. "Bastard... You couldn't just fight me fairly!"

"Feh... your a demon... get over it, you'll be fine." Inuyasha looked at his hand, the faith glow of a shard shinning as blood ran off it. It was by far the smallest shared he ever seen. "Calling it a shard seems dumb; it's more like a flake. Hell I'd probably not see it if wasn't for the shine the jewel gives off." He could see a faint hint of darkness swirling within the flake, but it was nothing like the more corrupt shards he had seen. Inuyasha wiped his hand on his pants before turning, flicking the flake across the camp to Kagome. "Finished."

Kagome watched the flake land short at her feet. "Baka." Kagome said with a small sigh, rolling her eyes as she knelt brushing her hand over the ground till the flake shimmered. She picked it up watching it purify before she pressed it against the Jewel. After a second there was a flash and the Jewel floated, ringing for a moment before falling back to Kagome's hand.

Shippo hopped up to Kagome's shoulder, his eyes fixed on the jewel. "Wow, look at it shine..."

"Yes, it does shine rather brightly."

Everyone's head snapped to the same point only few steps from Kagome. There stood a tall old man, his dark red eyes fixed on the jewel. Light straight red hair reached the middle of his back and a dark blue cloak hung from his shoulders, concealing his body. There was a hint of green encircling his eyes which remain staring at the jewel.

* * *

A/N: Well that is all for now... I'll write more ina bit... got a trip to Greece coming up and well long plane ride means pleasantly of time to write... as always please Review and tell me anything... what you hate... what you love... what you'd like to see... what you'd hate to see... ^_^


	8. Second in Line

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer: **Ark Angel HFB

**Beta-reader**: MissKatt

A/N: Sorry for the long gap. I've always wanted there to be at least one good thing that came out Kagome and Inuyasha calling each other's names all the damn time... so I wrote this chapter with that I mind. XD

**FYI: Toga is the name Inuyasha's father was given in production of the third Inuyasha movie... it never made it to the public but I really like the name so I'm using it.**

**CHAPTER 8:** Second in Line...

"Yes it does shine rather brightly."

Everyone's head snapped to the same place. Only a few steps from Kagome stood a tall man, his dark red eyes fixed on the jewel. Light, straight, red hair reached the middle of his back and a dark blue cloak hung from his shoulders concealing his body. A hint of green encircled his eyes as they remained on the jewel.

Inuyasha's hand was on Tetsusaiga in a flash, a low growl already rumbling from his chest. "Get the hell away from Kagome!" Inuyasha took a short sniff of the air. He hadn't noticed the man, but as his scent reached him, Inuyasha's face paled slightly.

"_Will people ever stop coming after the jewel?"_ Kagome began to back away slowly as Shippo ducked behind her neck, hiding in her hair.

Sango took a step forward, putting herself between Kagome and the man. He didn't move as he glared at the Jewel; his red eyes unblinking and his face a stoic mask.

Inuyasha shifted his legs, readying himself to jump in front of this threat if needed. His knuckles were white as he gripped the blade tighter. "Who the hell are you!"

"Kill him or run; no good comes from talking with dragons..." The words dropped from Haydin's clinched mouth.

"Hey I asked a question... answer!" Inuyasha pulled on Tetsusaiga loosening it in its scabbard. "_Had to be a dragon..."_ Inuyasha let his thoughts trial off. "_Dragons are always freaking hard to kill..._ he_ has a human form so he is probably freaking strong."_

The youkai simply straitened his poster slightly, shifting his gaze to Inuyasha before he let it trail to Haydin, who sat at the bottom of a tree, blood covering his right side. "What are you doing this far north, moron? You are aware your kind is not welcomed in the northern lands."

"What would you know of my kind?" Haydin winched, his head still down and the sutra lightly blowing in the wind that swirled through the camp.

The youkai's eyes trialed over Haydin. "I know of a land that once belonged to the West. It now has no honor left. Humans and youkai over step their natural boundaries and they use a charm to conceal their... mistakes." The dragon's speech was slow and deliberate. His eyes shifted from Haydin to Inuyasha. "You carry no charm? Was your mother a poor youkai's whore?" The dragon's mouth curled into a faint smile as he saw anger spread across Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha's growl erupted into a roar as he drew Tetsusaiga. His arms brought his sword over his head as he stepped forward, the ground cracking under his feet as he swung the sword down in a massive overhead slash.

The dragon's left arm whipped from under his cloak swatting the side of the sword as it reached him. The blade was diverted barely enough, crushing into the ground next to the youkai's foot. Before Inuyasha could react, the dragon's claws reached his chest. The strike connected far harder than he had expected. The claws ripped into him, his fire-rat robe giving little protection. Inuyasha was breathless as his grip on Tetsusaiga slipped. His feet lifted from the ground as he was pushed back by the attack.

The dragon shifted, sliding forward as his left hand grabbed Inuyasha by the neck. "If you wish to attack, do so with more speed hanyou!" The dragon easily lifted Inuyasha into the air, his claws sinking into the hanyou's neck. "Only a weak dragon would have fallen to such a slow attack."

"Bast-" Inuyasha's voice was cut off. In desperation he brought his hands up, taking hold of the dragon's arm.

"Get this damn thing off my face!" Haydin yelled as struggled against the binding sutra.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she saw blood begin to run from the wounds on his chest and neck.

The dragon snapped his head to look at Kagome. "What was that?" The youkai waited for Kagome to respond. He disregarded a kick from Inuyasha as he stared at the human woman. "What did you just call him?" Another moment passed as Inuyasha's claws dug into his wrist in an attempt to rip himself free. "ANSWER!"

"_Why didn't I have Inuyasha restring my bow back at the village?"_ Kagome flinch at the dragon's order.

"Inuyasha... I called his name." Kagome meet the dragon's red gaze trying not to blink.

"The second in line to the West should act more restrained." The dragon's tone held annoyance in it. He examined the small cuts Inuyasha's claws were digging into his arm. "A mutt has not broken my skin in two hundred and fifty years." His eyes held a faith glow as a sly grin spread over his face. "Toga would be proud."

Inuyasha felt the grip on around his neck loosen. Confusion flashed across his face as the dragon dropped him to his feet. He instantly jumped back putting distance between him. "Who?"

The dragon frowned bringing his left arm back within his cloak. "Pup...do you not know your own father's name?"

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Wh... what?"

**A/N: **Yeah ok it's is really freaking short but I'm having some writers block and the best way out is short chapters... expect another few chapters very soon.


	9. My Guests

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer: **Ark Angel HFB

**Beta-Reader: **MissKatt

A/N: Well I'm going to keep with the short chapters for a bit... maybe then I can get this story moving closer to the one chapter a week I'd like to have it at... might even go to two chapters if this pace works out.

**CHAPTER 9:** My Guests

"Excuse me, but are you saying that you knew Inuyasha's father?" Miroku stepped forward, his eyes carefully watching the dragon.

The dragon's face turned to a scowl as he looked over Inuyasha group. "To keep the company of so many humans and none of them the slightest informed as to the history of the youkai world. Your pack is far from the expected."

"Moniru-sama!" Faster than Miroku could see, a kneeling figure appeared next to the dragon. The kneeling figure wore a similar blue cloak as the standing dragon. His hair was a far darker color, but only just longer than shoulder length. He began speaking in a rush. "Moniru-sama, Shinobu and Shou have each caught their prey and are returning back to the castle. Moniru-sama, I would advise we depart now as to arrive before them. They will be most upset should they have to wait. And it would be troublesome to bring about anger on such a day... Moniru-sama." With that the dragon bowed lower.

"So now you are advising me, Kenta?" Moniru's frown deepened. He sighed loudly before he glanced over the rest of Inuyasha's pack. His red eyes rested back on Inuyasha. "You and your pack will accompany me."

"Hun?" Kagome stared at the dragons. "_This is crazy."_

"No way in hell would we go anywhere with you." Inuyasha growled as blood from his neck soaked into his robe.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Inuyasha, maybe we-"

The kneeling dragon looked up, his eyes fiercely glaring at Inuyasha. "Hanyou, speak to Moniru-sama like that again and I will cut your throat out." Kenta rose to his feet, pointing at Inuyasha and speaking faster than he had before. "You, hanyou, are not worthy to draw breath. Your kind is scum! The result of a fool youkai with no honor! To take a human wh-"

"KENTA!" Moniru's voice was a roar. His eyes flashed deeper red for a moment as a burst of energy caused everyone to flinch. A moment passed before Moniru spoke in a steady voice "You are addressing Inuyasha. His father was the last ruler of the Western Lands. Also, his mother was considered nobility...amongst humans." The dragon's mouth curved slightly into a smile at the last comment. "As of right now he and his pack are my guests in these lands."

Kenta swallowed as his face went suddenly very pale. "Forgive me, lord Inuyasha. I knew not with whom I spoke."

Inuyasha's mouth almost hung open as the dragon bowed to him. He never liked people calling him lord. "Ahh... Wha-whatever." Inuyasha stammered. "Why the hell would we go anywhere with you though?" Inuyasha clenched his teeth. "_Why did it have to be dragon."_ His eyes holding on Moniru.

Moniru shifted, looking at the rest of the group. "Pack up your camp, we leave now."

"Hey who the hell said we were leaving with you!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice rising to a roar.

Moniru paused, a long silence filling the clearing. The fire burned and flickered as the mood in the camp became tense. "It would seem you are rather injured, Inuyasha. Whether or not you accept it, you represent the Inu of the West. If it were to get out that you entered the Northern lands and were attacked, both the Western and the Northern Inu tribes would be up in arms about it." The dragon smiled creepily. "So to avoid that... annoyance, you will accompany me to the northern palace."

Inuyasha stood still for a moment before glancing at Kagome who nodded back at him.

Moniru turned to Kagome. "Tend to your lord's wounds, the rest of you pack. This has wasted enough of my time, and today was already a troublesome one." The dragon turned walking towards Haydin.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha before speaking in a low hush. "Are you ok?" Kagome was using a small rag to dab the blood away from Inuyasha neck. "Why do you always have to get hurt and worry me?" Kagome's voice was still low and more of a statement than a real question.

"Stay close... I got a bad feeling about this." Inuyasha brushed past her to pick up his sword.

"You going to just stand there and glare or you wanna say something?" Haydin's voice was annoyed and seethed with anger.

Moniru stood over Haydin for a moment before turning back to Inuyasha. "He is also part of your pack?"

"Like hell he is..." Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok well it was short and I guess I'll get them to the northern castle next chapter. ^_^

Please **read and review**!

**ZephyrDrake: **Thanks for the reviews buddy... I'm getting there and your guess are not too bad. enjoyed reading them


	10. My Bother

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**Beta-Reader:** MissKatt

**A/N:** well I reached chapter ten... so I guess I'll make this one a bit longer. Bringing in the main villain of this fic also...

**CHAPTER 10: **Doomed...

Moniru stood over Haydin for a moment before turning back to Inuyasha. "He is also part of your pack?"

"Like hell he is..." Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"Why does it matter to you, dragon?" Haydin's eyes locked onto the dragon. His loathing for the youkai was apparent. "Why don't you give another speech about how superior you are? Just who are you trying to convince, huh?" Haydin spit the words at the dragon. "You scared arrogant co-"

Kagome flinched as the cracking of wood and tree limbs echoed through the clearing. She stepped back as the tree Haydin had been sitting against crashed into the middle of the clearing. _'What happened...?"_

Inuyasha stood with eyes wide and mouth hanging half open. He had barely seen that in the brief moment, the dragon had kicked Haydin, driving him through the tree and into the woods. The tree, no longer being connected to the ground, had toppled to the earth across the clearing. Inuyasha clenched his teeth as the dragon straightened slowly back into a standing position. Inuyasha smelled fresh blood on the wind that blew into the clearing from the woods. "Bastard!"

Moniru looked over his shoulder, his brow raised. He rolled his shoulder letting his blue cloak fall into proper place. "You take issue?"

"He couldn't defend himself!" Inuyasha yelled.

Moniru continued to stare with a questioning expression. "And he could move when you attacked him?"

"He... I..." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but failed to think of something that made sense. "I didn't kill him!"

"Nor did I." Moniru turned with a smile on his lips. He reached up, brushing away a stray leaf that clung to his cloak "Plus, that was merely a warning. Pack your camp; we are leaving."

Inuyasha continued to glare the dragon down as Kagome and the others packed the camp.

"My lord, I urge that we move more swiftly. If Shinobu and Shou wait long there will be nothing but trouble." Kenta was tapping his foot, looking almost in a panic

Moniru looked back at Inuyasha's strange pack. "Go ahead and inform them I will be delayed, but am bringing...honored guests for the feast."

Miroku bent close to Sango. "Hopefully we aren't the feast..."

Sango nodded. "Dragons are dangerous; we can't let our guard down."

Kenta took a few steps away from Monuri before a bright yellow light engulfed him. After a moment the light shot into the sky heading north. Limbs of the trees overhead whipped back and forth.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "_Why can't anything ever just be simple? We were just three days walk away from Kaede's village."_

xxxXXXxxx

Shippo watched from his seat atop Miroku's shoulder as Inuyasha walked just behind the dragon. The group had been jogging at a brisk pace for almost an hour. Inuyasha had remained between the dragon and everyone else at all times. Kagome and Sango had taken to riding Kirara. Everyone was tense and few words had been exchanged since they left the clearing.

They had followed a man-made road for only a few minutes before turning north and heading into dense rocky forest. The trees around the group seemed ascent and as the walk became more and more sickly looking.

"So you said you knew my old man?" Inuyasha blurted out, breaking the silence.

"I did." Moniru stated. "You wish to know of him, pup?"

"I'm not a damn pup." Inuyasha's annoyance dripping in every word. "And, yeah, what was he like..?"

"To one as old as myself, you are little more than a pup at best." The dragon jumped, clearing a small stream. "He was the last Inu who's claws broke my skin. The fool didn't know the meaning of friendly sparing; he always swung for blood and with all his strength. He was a respected ruler and friend and an ally at times. Still... an enemy at times as well." Moniru looked back at the hanyou running behind him. "He did seal away my older brother."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's felt a slight burst of energy from the dragon for a moment before it settled.

"They had a ridiculous fight, over your mother actually..." The dragon paused, a grim look on his face. "My moronic brother thought it a great jest to trick your father into thinking your mother had become ill and died." Moniru's energy again flared in disgust. "She had just become pregnant with you and your father was needed to settle a matter in the northern part of his lands. It was a cruel prank at best."

"That is horrible!" Kagome clutched onto Kirara's fur more tightly. "Why would anyone do something like that?"

"What kind of idiot would think that is even funny?" Shippo mumbled as he leapt from Miroku's shoulder and onto Kirara's back. "I'm a fox and even I don't think that is a good joke. I mean, hurting someone isn't funny."

"Feh, Like any of your stupid jokes don't involve someone getting hurt!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"You would be a wise kitsune to watch who you insult." Moniru spook in a stern tone. "We must leave the forest now." He smiled to himself and turned, slowly leading the group out of the woods and onto a dirt path surrounded by twisted trees.

Kagome took the opportunity to slip from Kirara's back and walked up next to Inuyasha, taking hold of his arm and drawing close. "Those trees give me the creeps... why are the leafs that odd shade of purple?" Kagome said looking around at the trees.

A hollowing wind blew down the path and the trees seemed to almost dance in the wind. "This is the twisted tree line. It is the proper path to the Northern Den. The trees around this path are older than myself. Do not stray too close or they will be the death of you humans. They are a deterrent from pest approaching the Den." The dragon looked as the girl pulled herself closer to the hanyou. "Lord Inuyasha, Have you taken a human mate like your father?" Moniru narrowed his eyes staring.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome for a moment before a slight blush came across his face. "That's none of your damn business."

Kagome cut an annoyed expression at Inuyasha.

Shippo shook his head. _"Idiot... you supposed to be proud of your mate, not scared to even call her that."_

"Stow the rash attitude until after you leave the Den." The dragon growled as he began walking down the path. "As I was saying, your father was so deeply hurt by the news of your mother's death that no one heard or saw him for three months. I believe a flee youkai did finally find him somewhere in his northern lands and tell him the truth."

The group walked on for a few minutes in silence. Inuyasha head was spinning thinking about his father. He had spent many nights wondering what his father was like. Now he had someone he could ask anything about him and he couldn't think of a good question.

Kagome gasped as she looked ahead down the road to see a massive stone wall and a mountain fade into existence. "What is that?" Kagome pointed.

"That is the Northern Den, or rather the defensive wall at least." The dragon enjoyed as the group behind him exchanged comment of awe at the wall.

Kagome looked at the green and blue patterns that covered the wall. "It's beautiful..."

"How tall was my old man?" Inuyasha blurted out as they neared a Massive gate in the wall.

"In human form, as tall as myself, if I recall correctly." The dragon's youkai flared wildly and after a moment a small side gate began to lift. "In his true form, standing normally, shorter than this wall, not by much though, pup."

Moniru's voice echoed as they entered the narrow path through the wall. "He was so furious with my brother, that he challenged him to a battle. I watched that fight, no blows were spared. Your father was not as powerful as my brother, pup, perhaps one of the few fights he was the weaker fighter. Still, he had speed and a dominate control over his form. Changing forms is difficult for most youkai. It takes a great deal of energy to transform into our true form. Your father however, changed back and forth with ease, and a human form can be difficult to strike correctly."

As the group walked through the tunnel it was almost completely dark. Miroku placed a hand on Kirara's side using her as support. They walked out into blinding light. Stone pathways formed streets lined with stores, dragon youkai everywhere. A sea of red eyes turned on the group as dragons wearing armor stepped towards them from the sides.

Inuyasha's every instinct screamed that he had made a horrible mistake following the dragon. He flinched as the gate slammed behind the group, sealing off the tunnel they had just walked through.

Moniru turned around his red eyes, they almost seemed to glow. "In the end, my brother was sealed away and your father died from the wounds of that fight."

"Ryukotsusei..." Inuyasha whispered his eyes growing wide in realization.

"But... but..." Shippo stammered out.

Sango felt ill as she looked at the uncountable dragons in front of her.

Kagome took a step back, one hand clutching the still not strung bow and the other holding the jewel. "_No..."_

Miroku's staff rung out as he brought it in front of him.

xxxXXXxxx

The wind blew harshly and leafs flew through the air. The pain was everywhere. Eyes blinked open and tried to focus. The whole world was blood red. A hand wiped away the blood. With a moan, an attempt to sit up was made. Dried blood covered the area. Cuts already healing covered his back as he forced himself to his feet. His clothes ruined beyond mending.

"When I find you…I'm going to murder you, Inuyasha..."

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: yaaa another chapter and I'm once again behind pace... guess I'll right another one now and upload it tomorrow...


	11. Spider

RELATIONS AGAIN

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**Beta-Reader:** MissKatt

**A/N: **Sue me, I went back to short chapters. Bringing in a main villain... also I'm using the term youkai to not just mean demon, but also energy so don't get lost.

**CHAPTER 11: **Spider's Web

The wind blew harshly and leafs flew through the air. The pain was everywhere. Eyes blinked open and tried to focus; the whole world was blood red. A hand wiped away the blood and, with a moan, an attempt to sit up was made. Dried blood covered the area. Cuts already healing covered his back as he forced himself to his feet, his clothes ruined beyond mending.

"When I find you…I'm going to murder you, Inuyasha..."

"Is that so, boy?"

Haydin's hand was already on his dagger's handle. In a flash his arm flashed forward, sending pulse of air towards the youkai. The blast hit the ground in front of the youkai, throwing dirt, dust, and leafs into the air. Haydin bent over clutching his arm to his stomach as he felt the wound in his shoulder reopen. He dropped to his knees coughing as he tasted blood.

"Fast, but weak... and already so injured." The dust drifted away, leaving only a human looking figure behind. Black hair fell over pale skin; a white fur robe covered the youkai's body and his left hand cupped his chin as he looked over the teen in front of him.

"Damn!" Haydin yelled, gripping his dagger and pushing himself to his feet. He pointed the blade at the youkai. "Your name!"

The youkai lifted his right hand holding a small cube shaped jewel. "My name... I have been gone too long from these lands; when pests like you did not already know me." The spider youkai laughed as the jewel in his hand glowed softly. He began circling the teen, not bothering to keep eye contact.

Haydin's eyes widened as he saw a black spider shaped pattern on the back of the robe. "Naraku..." his voice coming out barely above a whisper as he kept turning, keeping the youkai in front of him.

"I resemble him?" The youkai stopped walking, his focus suddenly on the teen.

"Cut the games, the damn spider pattern gives it away." Haydin took a step back.

"Boy, I am not that twisted fool." The youkai began to chuckle. "You know how spider youkai reproduce?"

"I really don't want to know..." Haydin coughed again holding his side. "_That damn dragon broke my ribs."_

"It is simple: we lay eggs and thousands hatch at once." The youkai began. "But, few strong spider youkai exist. I'm one of the few who has lived long enough to gain real power. My offspring all want to be strong as well."

"And I care why?" Haydin responded, but in annoyance and pain making his voice rasp.

"Shhh... Anyway, one clever little spider had a plan, he so liked to plan." The youkai effortlessly jumped, gliding through the air into a nearby tree, landing with force on a branch.

Haydin watched as leaves dropped from the tree before hanging up midair. His eyes widened as he realized all around him was a web, too fine to even be seen without looking for it. "_Oh, this is going badly."_

"So, this clever little spider planned and planned. He found a child with a strong soul and became part of him. I'm sure he fed on that soul and slowly became more powerful. Still, I'm told something happened and ruined his plans... The fool was injured too seriously for even my son to help... alone anyway." The spider held out the cube again, smiling. "Power can come at a price. To sell away the honor of being a full blooded youkai. I would want that back more than anything and there are ways... jewels of power can be useful."

"_Oh crap..."_ Haydin took a step away, brushing into the nearly invisible web and feeling his ruined shirt snag in place."CRAP!"

"You want to kill Inuyasha, right?" the youkai asked plainly.

"And if I do?" Haydin used his dagger to cut away the web, freeing himself. "_I almost can't cut this stuff..." _He turned around, moving towards the clearing. _"If I can get to my bag I'm at least safe from this idiot."_

"That little spider's name was Naraku." The youkai walked out further onto the branch. "I'm told he came close to being a full blooded powerful youkai. Not a full blood spider in the end, but that would have come in time." The youkai leaped across the clearing landing in a tree directly above the wounded teen.

"_More webs." _Haydin saw the slight glimmer as the youkai traveled.

"Still we have business. See you want to kill Inuyasha." The spider youkai dropped from the tree to the ground, his hand making a web from the limp as he did.

Hadyin watched as more leaves fell, only to hang up in the webs that now completely encircled the area.

"See I want him, and his mate of course, to suffer. Suffer forever and a day. I've already been working on his mate. Jewels of power are so useful." The youkai again looked at the jewel which gave off a blue glow. "Hmm, her heart is an open book, right now she is terrified." The youkai closed his hand around the cube as it flashed red.

Haydin placed his hand on his undrawn sword and held his dagger ready, trying to keep his breathing controlled. Every breath sent was met with a stabbing pain and his whole chest ached. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Oh, that is simple. You want to kill him and he can't suffer if he is dead." The spider's eyes raised with a shocked expression. "Did I forget to tell you to run? I keep forgetting to tell the things I kill they have that option."

xxxXXXxxx

The group of armored guards neared before looking to the dragon standing facing the group; the dark blue armor covering their shoulders and chest.

"_I can't breathe...we're going to die." _Kagome clutched the jewel in her hand as her breath hung in her throat. "_My chest is so tight...it hurts. I'm so scared; I can't let the jewel get out of control." _She closed her eyes, her hand finding its way to Kirara's neck for support as she forced herself to draw a breath through clenched teeth.

"I suppose you would know my brother's name." Moniru's eyes still held there dead lock on Inuyasha.

Shippo jumped to Sango's shoulder before speaking in a shaking rushed tone. "eeh aah, I mean of course he does you told us his name, but we only know about him cause you told us."

Moniru didn't remove his gaze from Inuyasha as he spoke in a flat tone. "No fox, I did not tell you his name, but that matters not, of course Inuyasha knew his name."

Shippo pointed at the dragon. "Yeah, because Inuyasha's father was killed by him! Even I knew about that!"

"Really, I thought you had never heard of him before I told you of him?" Moniru's mouth twisted into a sneer.

"SHUT UP, SHIPPO!" Inuyasha barked, a growl growing in his throat as his hand left hand gripped his swords sheath.

"Yes kitsune, be silent for now." Moniru's youkai seemed to grow until it was drowning the group. "Inuyasha knows the name, because just over a year ago he slayed him."

* * *

A/N: I'm completely aware that this chapter is both short and I've manage to leave two chapter in a row on the same cliff hanger... for this you can also sue me... but I already spent the money on guitars so the jokes on you.

Also don't give me crap about the Naraku's origin story... I've read the manga and watched the anime and the spider scar is never really explained. It is how he gets it... but never why he picks being very spider like later and why that mark is so important. I figured if Onigumo's soul was an important part of Naraku later on... then why was the spider mark never really explained. Also the dude lives through being blow up and thrown a cliff... Saying he had help in living through that isn't too wild a stretch.


	12. The Feast of the Hunt 1

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**Beta-Reader:** MissKatt

**A/N: **ok ok... I'll try and get on with the story around Inuyasha and the group a bit more... I realized after I posted it I did the big "no no" in a fic of taking the story away from canon characters and using nothing but OC in a scene... thanks for bearing with me on that. XD

Also I'm trying to flesh out Moniru's character... he will be a main player in this fic... after devoting so much time to him I guess I damn well better make use of him.

**CHAPTER 12: **The Feast of the Hunt: Part 1

"Really, I thought you had never heard of him before I told you of him?" Moniru's mouth twisted into a sneer.

"SHUT UP, SHIPPO!" Inuyasha barked, a growl growing in his throat as his hand left hand gripped his swords sheath.

"Yes kitsune, be silent for now." Moniru's youkai seemed to grow until it was drowning the group. "Inuyasha knows the name, because just over a year ago he slayed him."

The group of armored guards all had their hands on the hilts of their blades. Determined eyes and steady breaths gave them away as true worriers.

Inuyasha was about to draw his blade when the dragon's youkai calmed. "Bastard, this was a trap!" Inuyasha spoke with a snarl.

"This half blood murdered Lord Ryukotsusei!" A guard with a black cloth headband asked drawing his blade. "You dirty hanyou coward! He was sealed!" The guard stepped forward as many of the dragon youkai on the streets hastened away from the area.

"He wasn't sealed when Inuyasha fought him!" Sango leaned back readying her weapon for a throw. "Ryukotsusei nearly killed Inuyahsa."

"YOU SPEAK LIES!" The guard yelled. "Lord Ryukotsusei would never lose to a hanyou!"

"He sure as hell did!" Inuyasha stepped forward, his voice a low growl. "If you wanna piece of me I've got more than enough for you!" Inuyasha's hand hovered over his sword's hilt..

"Pup!" Moniru's hand was held out at Inuyasha. "You say it was a fair fight, that you did not slay him while he was sealed." Moniru's eyes glared into Inuyasha's eyes.

Kagome pushed herself to her feet, breathless and tired. "Inuyasha would never do that. He isn't that kind of person."

"We will speak of this latter, for now we do not time for this." Moniru turned swiftly his left hand coming out of his cloak in a gesture for the guards to stand down. "Follow." The dragon uttered over his shoulder to the group before walking down the central street.

"But my LORD!" The dragon yelled pointing at the hanyou. "He murdered your brother! Let me slay this mongrel!"

"Enough Takeda, you are pointing at son of the former Western Lord." Moniru didn't bother breaking stride as he continued along the walkway.

Miroku watched as the dragon sheath his blade and move to the side allowing Inuyasha as the group a wide birth. "That could have gone better." Miroku said smiled up at Sango.

Sango exhaled shaking her head. She lower her weapon adjusting the strap to hold it in place on her back. "It could have gone a lot worse Mirouk, It still could." Sango kept her voice low. she was too tense to smile as she rubbed her hands in Kirara's fur enjoying the sensation and trying to calm herself down.

"Agreed." Miroku nodded, walking forward taking the lead down the street.

Inuyasha turned keeping one eye on Takeda as he faced at Kagome. _"She smells like she's scared?" _Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome putting his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome you ok?"

"Yeah Inuyasha I'm fine, the Jewel just kinda went crazy on me for a second." Kagome faked a smile. "Will you carry me for a bit?"

Inuyasha took a glance at the guards who were still glaring at the group and then looked down the street they were about to travel. The dragons had returned to the street but only to stare at the group. He shook his head his hair swaying as he did. "No... If I have to fight it'd be too dangerous."

Kagome sighed dropping her hand form the jewel. "Ok... Sango may I ride Kirara."

"Of course..." Sango said reaching down helping Kagome up.

Takeda waited until the group was passing him to hiss in a growl in a low voice. "Murderers."

"Are not!" Shippo snapped back.

Inuyasha growled back, keeping his eyes on the guards as his pack walked pasted them.

xxxXXXxxx

Haydin ducked as the youkai's arm swung over him. He rolled back as the youkai's hand slammed into the ground sending dirt and leafs into the air.

"Very quick..." The youkai laughed, straightening up.

"You're just slow." Haydin's left hand held his chest which continued to ache.

"You arrogant..." The youkai sighed lifting his hand, a thick cloud forming around it as he walked slowly. He brought his hand down the cloud slowly spreading out towards Haydin.

Haydin drew his sword as he sheathed his dagger. "I don't have time for your games spider." He held the sword toward the youkai but as the tip touched the thick gas, the sword's metal began to smoke and bubble before melting away. _"Acid! No... poison..."_ Haydin lunged back watching as several inches of the blade melted away into smoke and ash. "Shit, I just can't seem to keep a blade in good condition." Haydin lifted the sword looking over the ruined blade.

"That won't be a worry of yours for long, you can't get past my webs, and that cloud will soon spread over this whole area." The youkai smiled again looking at the jewel in his hand. "That wench keeps fighting me... but she will break sooner or later." With the same vicious smile he looked at Haydin. "I'm going to enjoy watching your flesh drip from your bones."

"That so?" Haydin turned throwing his blade upward. He waited for the sword to rip trough the web above him before he leap straight up through the opening. He cleared the top of the trees before drawing his dagger. Wind drew towards the blade for a moment before he turned in the air swinging the blade down in an arch. "Tornado STRIKE!"

Haydin watched as a large vortex of swirling energy and wind crushed down onto the youkai. The circling wind sucked everything around it into a mound of webs and broken tree branches, all of which was covered in the gas that had been in the area.

Haydin's feet landed on a high tree limb as he watched as the pile of rubble smoked and bubbled. The material began to dissolve from the acidic poison as he let himself drop to the ground before he turned and running towards the camp. "Rest in peace, fool."

He reached the camp and ran along the tree that had fallen across it. He hopped off it reaching his bag that was sitting under a limb if the tree. He pulled it out, securing the leather straps before he pulled it over his shoulder. _"How far have you gotten Inuyasha?"_

xxxXXXxxx

Miroku keep looking from side to side as the group walked. The building on ether side of the street were wooden, built touching each other, but of impressive craftsmanship. "I do not believe I've seen youkai live in such dwellings."

"The dragons that live outside the mountain den are not royal northern dragon, some are not even dragons at all. They took to human dwellings to save space." Moniru did not bother looking at the monk as he responded.

"Do most youkai cities have outskirts like this?" Kagome asked looking at a shop that had a dragon grinding herbs. _"I wonder what those are used for?"_

"No, the western dogs are more accepting of humans." The Moniru waved another group of guards aside. They instantly stepped aside and bowed low.

"Feh, Like hell they are." Inuyasha's words carried a bitter tone. Inuyasha eyed the guards still completely on edge about being surrounded by so many youkai.

"I said humans not hanyous." The dragon said dryly

Kagome bit her lip looking at Inuyasha before she lend forward resting her head on Sango's shoulder. "Do you mind Sango? I'm really bushed." Kagome grinned slightly to herself. _"If you were carrying me Inuyasha, I'd rub your ears an make you feel better." _

"No Kagome, you are fine." Sango watched as a young dragonling tripped in front of Moniru, the young dragon stared for a moment before bolting out of his path towards a small wooden building. "And you are allowing us to be here because?" Sango asked her fingers making small circles in Kirara's fur.

The dragon responded his voice sounding annoyed. "Because you are Inuyasha's wards. To ask a lord to abandon his wards is in poor taste."

Miroku looked at the massive looming mountain, a sheer vertical cliff greeting them. "How noble of you Moniru-sama. Thank you for extending your kindness to us." Miroku faked a smile. It took little from him to do so and he found that a false compliment often paid dividends down the road.

The group walked up a long stone slope leading to a courtyard. They walked across to were the open courtyard meet with the stone cliff. A large wooden door was opened as they neared and they followed Moniru inside the Northern Den.

xxxXXXxxx

Haydin had tracked the group to a road with odd purple trees on ether side. He stopped for a moment dropping to one knee and placing a hand on the dirt path. He inhaled deeply before glance in both direction. _"That dumb ass is really just going to walk right into the freaking Northern Den. He is going to get his whole damn pack slathered." _

He slowly stood walking back into the forest, ignoring the tree limbs that seemed to shift in the wind, although no breeze blew towards him.

xxxXXXxxx

The smoke cleared and the forest was still for a moment before the large burnt mound of trees and dirt crumbled away. A hand brushed dirt from his still spotless white attire, his other hand gripped a small jewel tightly. "Deceiving little bastard..."

xxxXXXxxx

Miroku blinked for a moment as they entered. It was darker than outside, but after a moment his eyes adjusted. They were in a large hall that seemed to lead deep into the mountain. Torches lit the way every several paces, but it was not what Miroku would call bright. "So exactly what event are we attending?"

"Inuyasha, you know of 'The Feast of the Hunt'." Moniru ignored Miroku directing his question at Inuyasha. asked as the group followed him down a side hall and then down another side hall that lead downward at an angle.

"Yeah... it's just a stupid right of passage thing. Inu-youkai do it when we are like 100 or something..." Inuyasha looked down like he was thinking over something. "Maybe 70..."

"That young? Dragon's also partake in it, however we wait till at least 200." Moniru smiled throwing a glance over his shoulder. "I feel this will be a grand event Inuyasha, my nephews have just completed the hunt and the feast is being made ready."

"_He is creepy when he smiles." _Shippo thought, jumping for Miroku's shoulder. "What kinda food is there?"

Moniru ignored the question as he stopped abruptly, his blue cloak swaying as he did. Two female servants approached him and bowed, they spoke softly, informing him that the feast was nearly ready. He turned looking over Inuyasha's pack his face become a frown. "Do you have proper garb?"

"No..." Inuyasha said his voice caring all his annoyance with the situation. _"I hate this shit, its damn pointless. Of course we don't have cloths for a stupid feast, moron."_

"Then they will be provided. Colors of the West will be acceptable." The dragon didn't wait for Inuyasha to respond before he turned walking away. "Tend to them, allow them to bathe." With that he walked away leaving the group with the two female youkais.

xxxXXXxxx (Ok this is me officially deviating from my planned outline... oh who am I kidding, I did that in chapter 7 with the dragon coming in.)

"_Why are there no birds... I can't hear anything living in this forest."_ Haydin kept turning his head as he walked through the woods. For a few minutes, he he kept feeling like something was behind him, but nothing was there when he looked.

The darkness caused by the trees blocking out the sun almost felt tangible. After a little while the forest that carried a foreboding energy seemed come alive with a vengeance. He broke into a spring rushing past the trees as limbs slammed into the ground behind him. _"I HATE THE DAMN NORTH!"_

* * *

A/N: Part 2 is already done... This chapter just ran too long and I need to break it up, or it'd be a 5000 word chapter.

But really guys... please review... I write for fun but your reviews are a lot of that fun. If you are reading this story, the least you could do is drop me one.

**Will Post Part 2 When The Fic Hits 40 Total Reviews.**


	13. The Feast of the Hunt 2

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**Beta-Reader:** MissKatt

**A/N: **Last chapter just ran two long... had to break it up a bit. This is a VERY Haydin heavy chapter. Also he isn't really a good guy... but he isn't pure evil ether... he is just a nice shade of grey and this chapter is written as such.

**CHAPTER 13: **The Feast of The Hunt 2

The darkness caused by the trees blocking out the sun almost felt tangible. After a little while the forest that carried a foreboding energy seemed come alive with a vengeance. He broke into a spring rushing past the trees as limbs slammed into the ground behind him. _"DAMN THE NORTH!"_

He ducked under other branches, dodging several before being tripped by a stationary root and tumbling over the ground. He screamed as he can to a stop, the arch of another root connecting with his ribs. He didn't have time to waste before he rolled out of the reach of more branches. He saw light ahead and spun forward breaking through small branches that blocked his escape.

Stumbling to a stop he looked back at the forest which stood still and silent. His breath came in short gasp as he held his side were his rib was broken. He glance down at himself. _"Damn... I liked that one..."_ He wasn't sure when his kimono had ripped off, but the pants he wore under it had at least remained on him. He was covered in cuts and scratches. Haydin laid his hand on his left arm feeling blood running down it.

He held out his blood covered hand and it began to glow brightly. The blood from his cuts swirling through the air around his hand as the glow increased. A moment later he swung his hand downward. "Blades of Light!" Blades of shining energy flew into the dirt at his feet leaving a large glow that engulfed him.

Haydin dropped to his knees as the light faded leaving his cuts healed and him breathing hard. He again clutched his side as he forced himself to stand. _"If only it mended bones..." _He turned around staring at a massive stone wall.

"The Northern Den." He said softly to himself as he started walking towards it pulling twig and leafs from his hair. He reached the wall placing a hand on the stone as he looked up the flat wall. _"Wow... so much taller than __Darceston'__s wall." _He moved his hand over the smooth wall feeling the stone that was warm from the afternoon sun landing on it.

"_I'll just rest a bit..." _Haydin turned letting his back rest against the warm stone before sliding down into a sitting position against the wall. His eyes lowered as he sighed softly. "Its starting to break." Haydin muttered to empty air as he looked at the small lines that ran over the bracelet on his wrist.

XxxxxxxxxX

They had taken their clothes moments after they had entered the bath saying they would wash and have them ready by morning. Some of the servants were human, most were dragon youkai. One was even a fox hanyou.

The cloth in front of his face was dark red and soft, but it wouldn't offer even the slightest protection in a fight. Inuyasha was more than annoyed, and a little uneasy bathing as servants run from place to place bringing clothes for him to approve and odd smelling oils for his bath. He wouldn't admit that the one he'd picked was a scent he really liked the smell of. It was like trees and mint and was very subtle so that it didn't bother his nose at all. _"Maybe dragons don't like things that smell strong?"_

Miroku on the other hand seemed to be more than comfortable with numerous females running about bringing him his every request. he had already selected a dark blue kimono and was currently enjoying as a servant wasted his hair with one of the oils Inuyasha had passed on. "Inuyasha maybe you should consider this life style more often, you are royalty after all." Miroku wore a grin from ear to ear.

"Moron..." Inuyasha muttered before flinching as a servant began rubbing the oil into his already cleaned hair.

XxxxxxxxxX

Haydin slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the massive wall that he lay against._ "Moron, dragons are liars. Dogs that trust dragons don't live long." _Haydin opened his pack pulling from it two rusty daggers. "I had planed to see if I could fix these blades up but..." Haydin felt the weight of the blades as he pulled his bag over his should wincing from his ribs. He poked the wall with the blade watching as tiny bits of it the coating flaked off. "This will do."

He walked away from the massive wall until he was almost within reach of the cursed youkai forest. He took a breath before sprinting towards the wall. As he reached the base of the wall he leaped upward his momentum carrying him up the wall. Haydin kept his steps short making sure his quick steps only pushed him upward and not out away from the wall.

He had managed to clear a third of the wall before his momentum started to die out. He brought the first blade over his head stabbing it deep into the wall. he pulled himself level with the blade before placing one foot on the handle using it as a jumping point to scale another third of the wall before repeating the same with the other blade.

Haydin had to stretch himself out as his fingers barely reached the top of the wall. He hung there a moment before pulling himself over the crest of the wall.

"What the!"

Haydin spun around to see an armored guard only a few feet from him bring a spear forward. Haydin swayed to the side, his right hand drawing the short dagger like blade he wore at his side.

The guard didn't get a chance to pull the spear back as Haydin's lunged at him, his blade splitting through the guards spear with a burst of wind before sinking into his exposed neck.

Haydin spun behind the guard, sweeping his legs at the knee. He held the youkai down as blood spilling out into a pool. Haydin ripped the guard's blue cape from his back wrapping it around himself into a cloak as wipe his blade clean on the guard's sleeve. _"Well this is bad... the other guards will smell the blood." _

Haydin rushed to the opposite side of the wall finding a set of stairs there. He walked down the long set of stairs, trying to keep his pace slow to not draw attention. As he reached the street level of the city he heard a call of alarm from the top of the wall. _"Ok, new cloths now..."_

Haydin walked across the street brushing past several youkai. He ducked into a small alley and after a few steps stuffed the blue cape into a basket on the ground and pulled a light brown kimono from a drying line. _"Great... still damp."_

XxxxxxxxxX

As they brought her a kimono that was mostly red with ascent of white. She couldn't help but nod at it. It looked elegant and would look good next to Inuyasha's normal red. _"I wonder if he'll pick something red?"_ Kagome sighed as a servant worked an lightly scented oil into her hair. "Thank you that feels great." Kagome half mumbled as the young females figures rubbed her scalp.

"You need not thank me, it is my duty." The young dragon hesitantly replied.

"Yeah well you're doing a great job." Kagome sighed again as she relaxed. _"I'm still really sleep... this bath isn't helping that."_

Sango on the other hand was more than on edge as soon as the youkai servants had taken her armor saying they would have it cleaned by the morning. she sat in the warm bath watching as Kagome had her hair washed. She had already turned down two elegant kimono's of a bright color.

A servant brought her a darker pink kimono with a pattern of black on it and Sango nodded. She was still tense and as they brought oils for her hair she accepted the first one not caring much about the scent. _"This is crazy, we are in the middle of a dragon den, all split up, and now naked without our weapons. What was Inuyasha thinking agreeing to this!" _

XxxxxxxxxX

He keep moving in a straight line putting as much ground between him and the blue cape as he could. He could hear the sound of panic growing in the streets near him, after a moment he ducked out onto a main street and walked a few stalls before slipping into a small shop that smelled of food. The shop keeper looked like a wolf youkai. "Hello, Do you have any soup?"

The shop keeper stared at the teen. "Only Ningen-Dashi."

"Have any just plain broth?" Haydin held his breath, but didn't turn around, as a guard pushed into the store behind him.

"Be on the look out, a guard was murdered on the wall just now." With that the guard left.

"Like I care if a dragon dies." The shop keeper placed a hot bowl of soup in front of Haydin.

Haydin took a long sip of the soup, he felt sleepy since he hadn't had any real sleep the night before. Hayidn closed his eyes while his hands shook as he lifted the bowl to his lips finishing the broth in another long gulp. "Yeah... another bowl if you don't mind, I missed lunch."

XxxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha didn't like not having his sword at his side. He stood arms crossed as he watched Miroku flirt with a rather attractive dragon. _"Pervert, Sango going to club you into the dirt when she gets here."_

Moments later Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Sango came into the large hall lead by a fox hanyou. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare, as they both looked stunning. Even Miroku broke off mid sentence with the youkai to stare.

"Wow... Kagome looks really pretty." Shippo said as he scampered up onto Inuyasha's shoulder, the small fox adjusting his new bright green vest that had been given to him by a servant.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha absentmindedly voiced.

Kagome smile over her shoulder at Sango as they walked towards the men. "I think we picked the right kimonos."

Sango rolled her eyes as Kirara jumped to her shoulder. "Sure... if the monk probably wasn't just flirting with that dragon I'd say you were right."

* * *

**A/N: **Part three will be out when I can get some free time, I know not much happened this chapter but I kinda needed to get things set up for the action in part 3 and 4 and show how they were dealing with being in a dragon den at the same time... w/e. I'd love to get up to 45 reviews though... it's makes me very happy. ^_^


	14. The Feast of the Hunt 3

**RELATIONS AGAIN**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**Beta-Reader:** MissKatt

**A/N: **I've got finals right now so This chapter is a bit short... but hey two up dates in three days isn't bad for me. (Nothing happens in this chapter other than small story set up... sorry... You could probably skip it and not miss tooooo much.)

**CHAPTER 14: **The Feast of The Hunt 3

Kagome smiled over her shoulder at Sango as they walked towards the men. "I think we picked the right kimonos."

Sango rolled her eyes as Kirara jumped to her shoulder. "Sure... if the monk probably wasn't just flirting with that dragon I'd say you were right."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sir, a guard was just killed on the wall. It would seem someone scaled the wall and took the guard by surprise." An guard in blue armor bowed as she spoke.

"Double the guard in the den, but tell no one inside the events until we know who did it. Tonight will not be spoiled." Moniru waved the guard away walking to greet Inuyasha and his group, who was being lead towards him by a servant. "You and your wards represent the West's colors well Inuyasha."

"Yeah... Whatever." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Moniru nodded. "I see that your fathers views on diplomacy was passed to Sesshomaru and not you." Moniru turned waving the group to follow him as he began to walk towards a large door as servant already began to open it for him, His foot steps echoing on the stone floor.

"I'd be in a better in a mood if I had my sword." Inuyasha said with a sneer. "Your guard was lucky Kagome was there when he asked for."

"No one at this event will have a weapon. I am not carrying my blade." Moniru commented over his shoulder.

"You're not surrounded by people who'd rather see you dead." Inuyasha spat back. "And the guard didn't say anything about Miroku's staff."

"When your ward's staff can kill hundreds with a single swipe he will be forced to surrender it." Moniru glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha. "And I insure I have many enemies here. You know nothing about dragon youkai high royalty. At these event an enemies blood is not spilled. It is a honored celebration." Moniru lead the group through a small hall lit by small floating orbs of blue flame.

"Fox fire..." Shippo whispered from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Its fox magic..."

Sango reached out feeling the cool feel of the air around and orb. "You're right Shippo."

Miroku nodded as the hall way began to slop downward. "I guess a normal torch would taint the air."

Moniru rolled his shoulders shifting the fine blue kimono he wore. "Speaking of the air, Inuyasha I smell that you and your wards indulged in the bath oils."

"Yeah... what about it." Inuyasha asked keeping his arms crossed

"You are aware that normally only females partake in them." Moniru asked with a look of mirth on his face.

"What!" Inuyasha blinked at a lose for ward for a moment.

Moniru chuckled as he continued to walk. "To be offered scented oils during a bath is just a tradition, but I do not believe a male has accepted the oils in at least 100 years."

"_Bastered!" _Inuyasha thought as ground his teeth.

"Well I sure enjoyed mine." Kagome said as she stepped up next to Inuyasha slipping one arm between his. She leaned closer to Inuyasha reaching up to pull a strand of his hair before inhaling the scent of the oil. "You picked a good one Inuyasha."

Inuyasha exhaled in exasperation, a faith blush on his face as he diverted his eyes from both Kagome and the dragon in front of him that was still chuckling.

"Perhaps you will bring the use of the oils back into popularity." The dragon youkai commented as the group reached the end of the slopping hallway.

As the slop of the floor flattened out, the hall way opened through an arch into a massive cavern. The whole area was lit brightly with even larger floating orbs of blue flame. The size of the room was imposing, The throngs of powerful youkai occupied the room only added to the ominous feeling Inuyasha was battling as the group followed Moniru through the crowds of youkai.

Servants were everywhere walking about both attending to the request of the guest as well as bring in food on large platters. Inuyasha brought his hand over over his nose, as the scent of too many youkai assaulted his nose, placing him even more on edge. Most of the youkai in the room were dragons, but he could pick out the scent of some wolfs and even several fox youkai. "_Damn it."_

The room seemed to have two a few levels of floors, each wide and massive, and lead gradually to small step that began the next level. Most of the youkai were gather on the second tier of the room, sitting or standing around small tables that had cushions so they could be knelt comfortably by.

Inuyasha was doing all he could to keep his cool as the throng of youkai around his started at his group. His ears twitched, teeth grinned from the comments and slurs he could pick out in the crowds conversation. He had to struggle not to strike a near by dragon who made a comment about Kagome. _"Bastards..." _Inuyasha's hands were clinched into fist. _"This feels like we're being matched into an execution."_

Moniru lead the group to one of the tables tables that sat at the front row of the second tier and had an unobstructed view of the few long tables that sat upon third tier. Moniru turned to the group gesturing to the table in front of them. "This is were you will be dinning. The feast will began shortly, but you are welcome to mingle if you wish. Music and dance is common if you are inclined to that. If you have any want please inform a servant. Now if you'll excuses me there is a mater I must attended to."

Kagome was breathless as she looked around. "What now?"

* * *

**A/N:** Got class in three minutes... hum hum... please review... will post next chapter when I hit 45 reviews... bye!1


End file.
